Naruto: Dragon god slayer and White mage of Fairy Tail
by Reborn 123
Summary: Naruto was ignored by his family and everyone in the village. What would happen if a man offered him a chance to change his life forever? NarutoX? or NarutoXharem, godlike Naruto If don't like it then don't read it. This will contains elements from games and other animes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**(AN:This story contain different elements from games and other animes)**

Even at the tender age of seven years old when life is just beginning, Naruto Namikaze was forced to mature faster than anyone else his age. The reason why? Seven years ago on the night of his and his twin sister, Hitomi, birth a man wearing an orange and black masked attacked. After their mother Kushina Namikaze had given birth to them, the man had kidnapped her and using some sort of ninjutsu he forcefully extracted the Kyuubi no Yoko from her. Then using the power of the Sharingan that he held he controlled the beast and used it to attack his home, Konohagakure no Sato.

That night the fox caused nothing, but death and destruction. However, his father, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, use a powerful sealing jutsu. He used the power to separate the Kyuubi's yang chakra from it and sealed it into his new born daughter, Hitomi. As for the Yin chakra, he sealed it back into Kushina who would have died due to the forceful removal of the Kyuubi. In the end Kushina survived.

Once all that was over, Minato told the village that someone powerful summoned the Kyuubi to destroy the village. But he had defeated the beast and sealed it into his daughter who would use the power to protect the village. The people who loved Minato trusted his judgment and accepted Hitomi as the savior of their village and treated her like a hero.

Naruto was soon forgotten on their birthdays even though they shared the same one. On Christmas was the same thing, during the family parties, family dinners, family vacations…not once did they remember him. He was left at home alone. Sometimes when his parents were so attentive of Hitomi they would forget about his food. And when they did notice him, they would only nod their heads as if he wasn't of any importance.

On their fourth birthday, Naruto was forgotten again. That was three years ago. Today he would go and ask his parents if he could train with them and Hitomi like they had been doing for months. They told him to stop being a pest. Apparently he would only hold Hitomi back. In the village things were no different, since the villagers would ask if the Hokage had a son, they would only laugh and tell him to go away, saying to stop lying.

On October tenth the day of his sixth birthday, Naruto walked out of his room and went out to see that his parents were getting the gear ready for Hitomi's training. He went to ask if he could train with them today, but when he got close he heard them only talking about Hitomi and how happy she would be, they mentioned anything about him.

The days seemed to go the same way they went by every day the same way as they always did. Right now a seven year old Naruto watched his parents teach his younger sister Hitomi their fighting styles with a scroll of Jutsu on the side for later. He was hoping that today would be the day that they would finally be that day that they would finally train him he hoped for that every day as long as he could remember that wall he ever wanted their acknowledgement, their approval, their acceptance. Every time Naruto went up and asked his parents they would just tell him to leave them alone and continue to focus on Hitomi's training, since they believed that she needed it more since she had the Kyuubi sealed into her six years ago on the day of her birth.

Even his own godparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade, in their eyes he wasn't worth their time.

After being rejected the last time Naruto took it upon himself to get stronger, so he began reading book on chakra control and learn all he could. He thought that if he learned some things on his own his parents would train him just like his sister.

As Naruto left his family's compound he headed straight to one of the training fields that were open for any shinobi or shinobi in training to use. Arriving at the field he opened up the scroll that he had taken from his father's library, it was on intermediate chakra control, reading the first line he saw that it was on tree walking.

_Tree Climbing: in this exercise, the user gathers chakra at the bottom of their feet, second the shinobi must begin walking up a tree as if it were the ground. However, if the user gathers too much chakra, the tree will break and send you flying in the opposite direction, gather too little chakra and you will not stick and will fall. The user must gather the correct amount of chakra to stick to the tree trunk, however, this is just the beginning and the easiest part, and the user must then be able to sustain the ability to remain on the tree for minutes to up to hours._

As soon as he finished reading the instructions he placed the scroll down and walked over to the tree and began to gather chakra at the bottom of is feet. When he thought that he had enough he place his right foot on the tree and then the left, so far he was able to stick meaning he gather the right amount, but, just as he started he finished when he took the next step. Naruto felt his chakra slip and he fell back to the ground.

"Fuck, I thought I had it, I guess that this isn't as easy as I thought it would be," Naruto said, "Well, no pain no gain."

He continues to run up towards the tree and hoping to that this will get his parents attention. He fails to notice that a figure was watching him in the shadow.

Ten minutes later Naruto entered his father's compound and went straight to the back yard hoping that his father was still teaching Hitomi. To his luck he was still there along with his mother Kushina and his sister, all three were currently eating ramen that was probably from that shack Ichiraku's. Seriously what did they see in that crap it had crap loads of sodium and couldn't too good for one's health. Naruto was not here to think about the bad things that ramen had, he was here to show them his new trick.

"Dad, Mom," Naruto called out as he approached them.

The two of them turned to see their son walking toward them; inwardly they rolled their eyes knowing what he would want.

"What is it?" asked Minato as he put his bowl of ramen down.

"I was wondering if I could show you guys something?" asked Naruto.

"Show us something? Fine go ahead and show us," the older blond said.

Naruto hearing this smiled and ran over to the closest tree and without using hand signs anymore he ran up the tree using only his chakra, hanging for a few seconds he jumped back down. He had a smile on his face as he looked up at his parents and sister; he noticed many different emotions, but mostly anger. His sister had dropped her bowl of ramen and her face was as red as her hair, she couldn't believe what she had seen, her no good brother had learn something she hadn't yet. But, no, that wasn't what infuriated her the most, he hadn't even told her. Kushina gritted her teeth at the display her son had done and was about to move to berate him, Minato however mover faster.

"So what do you think?" the small blonde asked.

The answer came in the form of a thunderous slap across his face that sent him flying into the tree he had run up.

"You stupid little bastard, what the hell are you thinking pulling such a stunt?" Minato yelled at his only son, "who taught the tree climbing technique!"

"I t-took a-a s-s-scr-scroll f-from y-your s-study," Naruto stuttered.

"you worthless piece of scum, how dare you take something without permission," this time it was Kushina who said this, "we give you everything that you need, a roof to sleep under, the clothes on your back, and we feed you, and this is how you repay us, we fucking told you that you would start your training when the academy begins, but no you go and steal from us just to try and get us to train you. We're training your sister so she can harness the power of the Kyuubi so it won't be a threat to her when she's older but you on the other hand don't need the training. NOW GO TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM AND STAY THERE!"

Tears had begun to fall from his eyes, he had never been screamed at like that, his parent's hated him there was nothing more to it, and his eyes then fell on his sister who was coming in his direction.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" she yelled at him and ended it with a slap that made his face hit the dirt.

"You heard your mother, get up and go to your room and you're not getting any dinner," Minato said harshly, "GO!"

Naruto scrambled to get up and run but not before screaming at his family, "I HATE YOU ALL." With that Naruto ran into the house and headed straight for his room, his family stood stunned at the last thing they were told. They felt a slight pang of pain in their chest for some reason.

Later that night after dinner had ended; Minato and Kushina were in their bedroom thinking about what had transpired today.

"You know, I think that we went a little too far with the way we treated Naruto," Kushina said as she put on her night gown.

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have hit him but, I just felt so irked that he went behind our back and learned how to access his chakra without telling us," Minato said as he laid on the bed, "he could have gotten hurt yet I think we hurt him more."

"Yeah, I think it's our fault too, I mean he's been asking us to train him along with Hitomi, yet we ignored him," Kushina said joining her husband on the bed, "maybe we should help him a little, I mean let's at least teach him the basic and some low level ninjutsu and some taijutsu."

"I guess we should, I'll have a shadow clone start teaching him tomorrow," Minato said as he turned to look at the red hair woman, "hopefully he will forgive us, no, I'm sure he'll forgive us if I teach him my Rasengan."

"Yes, I'm sure he will honey, now let's go to sleep," his wife said as she closed her eyes.

With Hitomi

Hitomi was sitting in her reading a book that her godfather had given her a year ago. But, for some reason she just couldn't concentrate on it. Her mind kept going back to her brother, why would he go and learn something and not tell her. I mean they're siblings they should not have secrets between each other. That was it she would go and apologize for her behavior and maybe show him a thing or two that her parents were teaching her. She stood up from her bed and walked over to her brother's room, she stopped outside the door and a thought ran through her head, she had never been in Naruto's room before.

So she knocked on the door to finally see how her brother's room was decorated. When no answer came she wondered if he was asleep or maybe he was just mad, yeah that was it, he was mad. But, she was not about to give up so she grabbed the door knob and to her surprised it was unlocked. Turning the knob she pushed the door opening the room and walked in.

Her small violet eyes widen at the sight. The room was empty, empty of life, the walls were white with no posters or pictures like the ones she has in her room. The bed was well made; in fact the only thing she could see in the room was the bed, a dresser, a desk, and the closet in the corner of the room. Also her brother was nowhere to be found.

She was about to call her parents when she saw a white envelope on the desk. Maybe, that would say were her brother went. She made her way to the desk and grabbed the letter, opening if she pulled out the folded piece of paper. When she began to read the only thing she could say was nothing instead she let out a loud scream.

With Minato and Kushina

When Kushina closed her eyes hoping to get a good night's sleep, she was forced awake when she felt the alarm seals in the compound go off. Both she and Minato bolted out of their bed and ran to see what it was, the seals went off in Naruto's room, before they could do anything, an ear splitting scream came from inside the house. Running back inside Kushina went to find her daughter whom she was sure had been the one who scream, closely behind her. When they arrived they saw Hitomi's room empty, but heard sobbing coming from another room, closing in they saw the door to Naruto's room opened with the light on.

Kushina went inside and was stunned at how bare it was in there, there were only the white walls, the floor was clean, but it was devoid of life, something that shouldn't be for seen in a five year old room. She saw Hitomi on the floor crying while gripping what seemed to be a note, instantly she felt a horrible sense of dread. Slowly she approached her daughter and kneeled next to her bringing her into her embrace.

"Hitomi, what happened?" she asked softly.

"Onii-chan, I came to say sorry, but he's not here, he's…gone," Hitomi told her mother as she cried even harder. At this moment Minato and the others arrived and were speechless at the sight of the lifeless room.

"Kushina," he spoke.

Kushina didn't answer him, instead she took the paper that Hitomi was clutching and began to read it out loud.

_Today I finally understood how you all feel about me; I'm nothing but a burden to all of you so I took the decision to leave. Now you can be the family you wanted to be, without someone to burden you. And be nothing but a annoyance in your life, goodbye Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Namikaze hope you enjoy the rest of your life with your favorite daughter._

_-Naruto_

The note was short, but it still explained how he felt; now the Hokage and his family had lost their only son because of their discrimination.

Earlier that night with Naruto

Naruto sat on his bed tears streaming down his face; he still couldn't believe what his father had done to him. Sure he went and took a scroll to learn from however, that was no reason to hit him that hard, all this came to hit with a simple answer, all his parents cared for was Hitomi. Yeah that was right they hated him because of that Kyuubi brat Hitomi, this wasn't his family no, these people hated him. Standing up from his bed he took the decision to leave this godforsaken place, he would travel around the world and he would become the most powerful shinobi to ever live.

Going to this small closet he opened the door and pulled out a small backpack which he tossed onto the bed. The next thing he did was pull out a small scroll from under his bed, Naruto opened the scroll and began to draw some characters onto it creating a sealing scroll. Smiling with his work, the small blond began to take out the few clothes that he own which weren't much since his parent quit buying him things at the age of four. Since then he began doing chores for the one person who cared for him, it was thanks to her that he managed to get some clothes that would fit him. He grabbed the other scrolls and a few books that he stole from the library compound.

Now that he thought about it he might as well leave her a letter explaining what happened and why he was leaving. As he placed the last item of clothing on top of the scroll he made a single hand sign and with a 'fuin' he sealed everything into the scroll.

He really had to thank Itachi one day for teaching him basic sealing.

Making sure that there was no one out of there room he walked over to his room's window and placed seals on the alarm seals that would slow down the activation letting them know that he left, he opened it, taking one last glance at the room tears swell up in his eyes again, then he jumped down and began running toward the gate. He knew that the security seals around the house would soon turn on and he had to get away before that happens.

The blond made it to the streets of the village without setting off any alarms, tears were streaming down his face by now, but there was no turning back now. Going left, he ran down the streets he needed to find a way out of the village soon, if he was found out he would be grounded even worse. Turning a corner without looking ahead was a mistake as he ended up crashing into someone, looking up he saw a person that he had never seen.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized.

"It's no problem." The figure said. The figure was wearing a hood and a mask the blocks his entire face the only visible part was eyes and they were emerald green.

"Judging from the backpack your carrying it's either you're going to a trip or going to run away and I'm betting on the second option." The figure said.

Naruto instantly became alert and was worried he would take him back to the Hokage's house until he heard. "Don't worry I'm not going to turn you over. But I would like to offer you a deal." The figure said and Naruto was interested at this.

"When I was wandering around the village I saw you training at one of training grounds and I have to say I'm impressed in seeing your determination in finishing the exercise." The figure praised him and Naruto just blushed at him and thank him.

"Anyway, here's my offer. Do you want to get stronger and surround people who would love you and treated as an equal?" The figure asked. Naruto look at him with wide eyes and without second thought he said something that first thing that came to his mind when he heard those words.

"YES!" He responded and the figure nodded at him and extends his hand towards Naruto.

"Come with me and I promise you of all the things I said to you." The figure said and Naruto looks at him skeptical look on his face. He looks at his eyes and saw that the man was not lying to him and took his hand then suddenly a powerful light happened that blinded Naruto for several seconds. After the light was gone Naruto found himself to unknown place.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked he look around. It was like looking through a kaleidoscope as he sees mix of iridescent colors, the place that looks like an endless void.

"We are in the Dimension Gap, this place where all the different worlds are connected. Anyone who enters this dimension without any magical protection immediately dies and dissolves into nothingness." The figure said then Naruto turns pale and started to panic. The figure notices the look on his face and put a hand on Naruto shoulder to calm the boy.

"Calm, down I put a magic barrier around us before we were teleported here." The figure said that Naruto sigh in relief. Naruto turns his attention to the figure with a confused look on his face.

"What do mean Magic? Magic is not real." Naruto stated and the figure removes the hood and the mask to reveal his face. The man was very handsome and look like in his mid-twenties. The man had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail and was wearing a high-collar white coat that has a symbol of a blue cross in the back, black shirt underneath, black pants and a pair of boots.

"Kid, I'm taking you to a place call earthland and in that place is world of magic." The man said and Naruto look at him confused.

"A world of magic?" Naruto asked and the man nodded at him.

"Yes, and to tell you the true I'm starting to get tired of living my life" The man stated and Naruto was confused at this.

"Why?" Naruto asked and the man sighs and started to explain.

"I'm immortal Kid, I can't die from any sickness, old age or anything else but I can die from the battle field or giving my legacy to someone." The man said then glances at Naruto. "I decided to give my legacy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." The man said and Naruto eyes widen in shock in hearing this.

"What? Why and how the hell do you know my name?" Naruto demanded.

"I see myself in you, to answer your next question on how I know your name it's because I look through to your memories and all I could do for you is to pity you." He stated. Naruto was shock in hearing this and lower his head and his eyes were overshadowed by his bangs.

"Just who are you?" Naruto whispered and man just kneel down to Naruto level and patted his head. Naruto look up and saw the man was smiling at him.

"I'm Light and that's all you need to know because after this conversation I'm giving all of my magic, skills and everything else that I have. Use these gifts to protect the people who are precious to you, fight for what's right and become the strongest mage of Earthland Naruto" Light said.

"Wait what!" Naruto shouted then suddenly Light place two fingers on Naruto forehead and suddenly a powerful light happened again that made Naruto close his eyes. As Naruto closes his eyes Naruto started to have different vision about magic, memories of Light and felt a great power enter to him. When the light was gone Naruto slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a cave.

Naruto suddenly a headache and vision keeps entering his mind. After 10 minutes Naruto recovered from his headache and started wandering around the cave but eventually he found the exit of the cave and runs towards the light. When he was outside the cave he found himself on the top of the mountain and Naruto was amaze as he sees the view of Earthland.

'_So this is earthland I never knew that this place is amazing' _Naruto thought happily as he continues to observe view. After several seconds Naruto decided to explore earthland he suddenly jumps off the mountain started to fall from the sky. Naruto just close his as he let his body fall to the sky when he was about to hit the ground suddenly a magic circle appeared in his feet and suddenly Naruto soar in the sky.

"WAHOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto scream as he fly to sky. He felt that he was doing this for long time but he it's because of Jin he knew how to access his magic.

'_So this what magic feels like, IT'S AWESOME!" _ Naruto screamed in his mind and as he continues to fly in the sky then he suddenly he heard a powerful roar he stop from his track and look down and saw a green eastern dragon destroying a village.

Naruto was thinking what to do when suddenly he remembers Light words

_"__Use these gifts to protect the people who are precious to you, fight for what's right and become the strongest mage of Earthland Naruto"_

_'__He made me his legacy and wants me to help people and I will do it'_ Naruto thought with a determine look on his face.

"Meteor" Suddenly Naruto was covered with yellow cloak and he charges toward the dragon with hypersonic speed.

The Dragon raised its claw and was about to slam it towards the little girl in front of him. When suddenly Naruto appeared before the girl, grabbed her and jump out of the way to avoid the attack.

The girl looks at his savior and Naruto just smiled at her.

"You alright?" Naruto asked and the girl just nodded at him. Naruto puts the girl down and walks towards the dragon.

"**Who are you human?**" The dragon asked and Naruto just remained silent and looks up at the dragon in front of him.

"I doesn't matter since you're gonna die anyway REQUIP!" Naruto shouted then suddenly his body started to glow for a second and when the light was gone he was now wearing an armor with a shield in his hand.(AN: Think of Ronan in his Aegis knight at Grand Chase)

"Aegis Armor" Naruto said then pulls out a sword from the shield and went to his stance.

"**DIE**" The dragon roared as he charges at Naruto and Naruto holds his shield in front of him

The dragon head made contact with the shield and send shockwave in their surroundings. Naruto used his shield and pushed the dragon head upward to make an opening suddenly his body was cover with yellow cloak again.

Naruto charges at the Dragon with great speed and bash his shield into the dragon chest and send the dragon crashing to one of the buildings of the town.

Naruto leaps in the air places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are drawn then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation.

"TAKE THIS GRAND CHARIOT!" Naruto shouts and each seals released a powerful blast of light towards the opponent.

BOOM!

A great explosion happen from the dragon was standing. Naruto slowly comes down and approaches from where the explosion. Suddenly he heard a roar from the smokes and Dragon reappeared in front of him

"**DIE YOU INSECT!**" The dragon opened his mouth and suddenly lightning started gather in his mouth and blasts it towards Naruto.

Naruto raised his shield and block the attack. When Naruto lowered his shield the dragon was suddenly in front of him with claws raised high. The dragon brought down his claws to attack Naruto

"METEOR" Naruto roared as he quickly covered himself with yellow cloak and move away from the dragon with speed of light. The dragon claws were stuck on the ground and Naruto saw this as perfect opportunity to finish him off.

"Time to end this" Naruto said as he created a magic circle in front of him.

"White magic: Blame Buster" Naruto said as he thrust his sword through the magic circle and the magic circle unleashed a magic piercing stab attack towards the dragon chest. Attack pierce through the dragon chest. Everything was quiet like time has freeze until the dragon fell to the ground and the magic circle disappeared and Naruto change back to his regular clothing.

Naruto let out a sigh then soon he started to hear people voices. He turns around and saw the people of the village were cheering for him. Soon people surrounded him and giving him their praise and thanking him.

"Alright everyone give our hero some room." A voice said then Naruto search where that voice came from and Naruto turn to his right and saw the people step aside and he saw an old man in front of him. The old man approaches Naruto a bow his head as sign of gratitude.

"I would like to thank you for saving us and my granddaughter from that Dragon. May we know what our savior name is?" The old man asked and Naruto just smiled at him. It felt good to recognize and really thankful that he taken Light offer. This was starting of his new life, a new beginning.

"Naruto, Naruto is my name and who was that Dragon anyway?" Naruto asked.

"That Dragon was Raito he was a lightning dragon and he had been terrorizing our village for years. We sent some several guilds for help but all that taken the request were killed by the dragon. I thought that we would die today until you came to save us." The old man said as kneel down and bowed his head to the ground and soon everyone did the same. Naruto surprised at this and said.

"Well I'm glad that I was able to help but can I ask you a favor?" Naruto asked.

"Anything, Naruto-sama, you save our village at least we can do is to help you anyway we can." The old man said.

"Can you give basic things like food and water and some money? I'm a traveler and I was about to do some hunting until I saw your village get attack." Naruto said. He was hungry and thirsty after the battle and he doesn't have any money since he that money he have back in the elemental nation won't work on this world.

"Of course Naruto-sama but can you also help rebuilding our village first and don't worry we will provide you some shelter to stay until the rebuilding of the village is done." The old man said and Naruto nodded at him then suddenly Naruto remembers something and grabbed something from his pocket and pulls out a scroll. He opens the scroll and started reading it for several seconds before closing it.

Then he did a hand sign and shouted

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Suddenly a poof of smoke happened and when the smoke was gone every villagers eyes widen in shock in what they just witness. Hundreds of clones of Naruto are standing before them.

"Alright let's rebuild the village" Naruto shouted.

"YOSH!" All the clones shouted.

==8 days later==

Days has passed as Naruto arrived at Earthland and been name hero of the small village. During his stay he would help out in rebuilding the village and continues his training in using Ninjutsu and Magic. Naruto was able master most the basic chakra exercises with the help the clones and practicing his magic. Even Naruto knows of his magic thanks to Light doesn't mean that he has complete control of it. Naruto would use light memories as his references for him to control his powers and create new techniques with it. He also been searching through the library books of the village which he was surprised that was only building that wasn't destroyed and started to read about earthland and kinds of magic that he can find in the library with the help of the shadow clone.

Naruto also asked the town people on what do with Dragon corps because he doesn't know what do to with it. Some of the people offered him to make them dragon corpse into clothes for him which he accepted gracefully while remaining parts of the dragon were sealed in scroll.

Naruto was wearing new clothes made out of the dragon corpse which consisted of green vest with a white shirt underneath, black pants and a pair of boots. Naruto was standing in front of the village and facing the villagers who were sadden hearing their savior to leave but they understood his reason.

"Thank you for your hospitality and giving some the gifts you have given to me." Naruto said as he bowed his head.

"No need to thank us Naruto-sama. Thanks to you we have rebuild that village in short amount of time and free us from the clutches of Raito. You have truly set us free." The old man said then reaches something from his pocket then pulls out and reveals to be a golden Key.

"Here Naruto-sama, this is a gift from me and the village. This was going to be given from whoever defeated Raito and you were able to defeat him so this is yours." The old man said and Naruto accepted the key and look at the key and saw a sign of the Virgo.

'_From what I know is that this called the Zodiac Key. Maybe I can form a contract with it.'_ Naruto thought then he told everyone to give him some space and everyone complied then a magic circle appeared beneath him and powerful light happened. When the light was gone it revealed a cute girl with a short pink hair and she had green eyes. She was wearing a maid outfit and chain of shackles on her wrists.

"Hello my name is Virgo; I wish to know what the name of my new master is." Virgo asked. Everyone was amazed on how a girl suddenly appeared before them but Naruto just smiled at the girl.

"My name is Naruto" Naruto introduced himself.

"Can I call you master?" Virgo asked and Naruto nodded at her. "Well master I cannot be summon at Sunday but I'm free from Monday to Saturday for personal use and abilities are earth magic and chain magic. Is there something that you would like for me to do master?" Virgo asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing more Virgo, You can return home now." Naruto stated and Virgo nodded at him before she disappeared. He turns his attention to the villagers and he started to use his flight magic to float in the air.

"Well I bid you all farewell and thank you again for the gifts" Naruto said. The village said their goodbyes and Naruto fly away. As he continues to fly away he was deep on his thoughts.

'_I made the right decision in taking Light-san offer, now I'm living my new life happily. I'm going to be the strongest mage of Earthland!' _Naruto vowed as he continues to fly away to a new adventure.

AN: IF ANYONE WONDERING WHY NARUTO SUDDENLY WAS GOOD AT FIGHTING WAS BECAUSE OF LIGHT GIVING HIM ALL HIS MEMORIES AND SKILLS MEANING NARUTO ALSO KNOWS HOW TO FIGHT LIKE A VETERAN WARRIOR.

**Naruto Magics**

* * *

**Dragon Slayer magic(next chapter)-Naruto will be trained by a dragon god that will teach all the elements of dragon slayer magic**

* * *

**White Magic**

**-Life Magic-The ability to create life and saves life by using old forbidden and lost magic by the user's will  
-Summon powerful souls  
-The user can also manipulate anyone age  
-Medium ship  
-Great Regenerative Healing Factor  
-Healing  
-Immortality -Powerful combat spells **

* * *

**Requip Magic**

* * *

**Flight Magic**

* * *

**Heavenly Body Magic**

* * *

**Mind Reading Magic- This magic will allow Naruto to look at a person memory just by making eye contact with them**

* * *

**More will be reveal stay tune!  
**

Review it and flames will be ignore.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: SORRY THE LATE UPDATE GUYS MY LAPTOP LCD WAS BROKEN AND NEEDED TO BUY A NEW ONE AND CURRENTLY I'M BEEN VERY BUSY. SO DON'T EXPECT FOR FAST UPDATES**

* * *

Chapter 2

4 years has passed since Naruto arrived in Earthland and Naruto could feel is that he is very happy and content of his life. He have taken up the life of a mercenary and been travelling around Earthland. He really is happy that he taken Light offer in coming to Earthland.

During his travel news about him defeating a dragon spread like a wild fire and because of that news several dragons had search of Naruto and challenge him. Naruto was confused why dragons were searching for him and it turns out because of him defeating Raito who was a powerful Lighting dragon and the current king of the lightning dragons. Naruto killed each dragon that challenge him to a fight and so far he defeated 4 dragons and seal their corpse in scroll since he knows that he could make armors with it until he asked Virgo what else he could make with the dragon corpse.

He was surprised when Virgo informed him that he could make weapons and Dragon lacrimas with it. He asked what are dragon lacrimas and to his surprised that a dragon lacrima that is made out of Dragon skull and the dragon heart. If he implanted the dragon lacrima to his body this will grant him artificial dragon slayer magic and really caught his interest. So he ordered Virgo make him several lacrimas and Virgo told that it would take 5 years to create a single dragon lacrima which didn't have problem.

Also during those 4 years Naruto continues to master his magic and chakra. So far Naruto only techniques in chakra are the Shadow clones and the 2 basic academy techniques which are the replacement jutsu and the transformation jutsu. While in the magic area Naruto uses his shadows clones to master his magic and so far he almost got every single move that he got from Light Memory.

Now Naruto was on the road and was heading towards the next city to get a job. He continues walking to the path where it will lead to his destination when suddenly he felt a very powerful magic in a nearby area. Naruto decided to head to that direction that was deep in the woods. After several minutes he found where the powerful magic source and found himself in an open area.

"That strange I can sense the power here but I can't see it." Naruto said before he started searching in the open area he walks to the center of the open area and notice a sign on the ground. Naruto crouch down to get a closer look and saw a symbol of a dragon then suddenly a few writings appeared on the lower part of the symbol. Naruto look at closely as he reads the words written on it.

"Rise and be awaken the first dragon god slayer." Naruto said and Naruto was confused in what he read when suddenly the seal suddenly started to glow and soon a magic circle appeared beneath him. Before Naruto could make any reaction a pillar of light from the sky hits him and when the pillar was gone and so was Naruto.

==Dragon Realm==

Naruto opens his eyes and found himself standing in rocky area that was surrounded with mountains. Naruto looks in the sky and saw several dragons flying in the air.

"What is this place?" Naruto muttered and he turns around and his eyes widen in shock as he saw a giant gate with a symbol of dragon before him Naruto got curious and touches the gate. As he made contact with the gate the symbol suddenly glow white and the gate opened. Naruto eyes widen and saw a beautiful garden field. Naruto steps inside and suddenly the gates closes. Naruto let out sigh since he knew there was no turning back and decided to proceed as he walks towards the field. Then he notice a shadow on the ground and looks up and saw a dragon landing before the field. Naruto immediately change to his Aegis armor and went to a defensive stance in case the dragon attack but to his surprise the dragon lean his head down towards Naruto and looks at him. Naruto decided to scan the dragon. It was western dragon that four legs and it was color silver. The eyes were blue and have two golden horns to the side of its head and have a huge pair of dragon wings and the final one that it has an emerald gem on the forehead.

**"Human who are you and how did you get to this world?" **The silver dragon asked. Naruto sense no hostility towards the dragon and decided to lower his guard.

"I'm Naruto Hakuto" Naruto said. He decided to abandon his identity as Namikaze and Uzumaki since he is Earthland now and beside he hates to have remainder about his former family back home. "I was transported here when I felt a powerful magic source in the open field I saw a symbol in the field and read the description when suddenly a magic circle appears under me and the next moment I was here." Naruto explained. The silver dragon eyes widen in hearing this then suddenly the gem on its forehead started to glow. Naruto was curious on what was happening and was about to ask when suddenly he felt an intense pain in his body that made him scream in pain and change back to his normal clothing. The dragon eyes narrowed as he looks at Naruto and after a few minutes has passed the pain in Naruto body was gone. Naruto was panting heavily as he stands up.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked and soon he felt an intense burn in his body that made rip off his top clothing and the dragon saw a symbol was creating on the back of Naruto. When the Naruto felt his body temperature was normal he looks at his back and his eyes widen.

"What the hell is this symbol?" Naruto asked in shock.

**"That symbol is proving that you shall be the first dragon god slayer. You will be the first dragon slayer that will master all the elements and will have power that will become the king among the dragon slayers and soon to be the king of all the dragons."** The dragon explained and Naruto looks at the dragon.

**"Let me explain Naruto-san. There was prophecy that a child from another world will come here and became a legacy of a white powerful mage and soon he will be the one to defeat the current dragon who is Acnologia."** The dragon looks Naruto and said. "**And you are that child Naruto-san**" The dragon finished and Naruto eyes widen in hearing this.

"But I'm not a dragon slayer yes I killed few dragons but I don't know that kind of magic." Naruto said and the Dragon spread his wings and let out a roar.

**"I will be the one that shall train you Naruto I'm Ryuu the first dragon that was ever been created and the dragon god. I stand above all the dragons I will be the one that shall make you the first dragon god slayer."** Ryuu stated and Naruto eyes widen.

**"It's your destiny to become a dragon slayer Naruto you shall be the first dragon god slayer and I will make sure of it." **Ryuu said and Naruto knew that there was no way out of this. He could feel that Ryuu is a very powerful being that dragons he beat would be nothing but insects to Ryuu beside it wasn't that bad to learn a new magic that would help protect the people in need.

"Okay Ryuu-san I will become a dragon slayer a dragon slayer that can kill a dragon god." Naruto stated and Ryuu smirked at him.

"**We shall begin your training tomorrow until then you can do what you please." ** Ryuu said as he opened his wings and fly away leaving Naruto. The blond let out a sigh and thought one thing.

_'This will be a long time'_

==10 years later==

"Dragon god Cosmic Roar!" A 21 years old Naruto shouted as released a rainbow colored beam from his mouth. Ryuu released the same beam towards Naruto. Both beam clashes one another and it cause a huge explosion. When the smoke was gone Naruto look around and he couldn't see Ryuu. He decided to use his senses to locate the dragon god then few seconds he felt where Ryuu was located and immediately his hands was covered with rainbow color flames.

"Dragon god Cosmic Fist!" Naruto shouted as he jumps in the air and saw Ryuu was just above him. Naruto delivered the attack straight to the chest and send Ryuu crashing to several mountains. He used flight magic to maintain himself in the air. Suddenly he saw came out from the cloud smoke that was created from the crash impact and straight to the air and was above several feets away from him.

Ryuu opened his mouth and Naruto saw a fire was gathering around the dragon god mouth. He decided to the same as he took a deep breath.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Naruto unleashed a stream of fire towards Ryuu while Ryuu release a stream of white flames towards him that made Naruto eyes widen in shock.

Both flames collided and the white flames easily overpowered Naruto flames and headed towards the blond. Naruto immediately fly away to avoid the attack and quickly head straight to Ryuu and his body was covered with rainbow colored flames.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!" Naruto said as his speed increases and was headed towards Ryuu.

"Cosmic Star Form: ELEMENTAL DRAGON BLADE!" Naruto roared and the contact was made to Ryuu stomach then a massive explosion happened in the air that created a powerful shockwave that destroyed nearly everything in the area. When the smoke was cleared and saw Ryuu was still there but has bruise on the chest while Naruto was few feet away from him and his body was covered with Rainbow flame that he used then slowly the flame was vanishing and Naruto started to fall but before Naruto could crash to the ground Ryuu was able to catch him.

Ryuu let out a sigh as he gently place Naruto to the ground. "He can only stay at least an hour in his Dragon force. Which I think is a big achievement for him but that's not enough for him to defeat Acnologia." Ryuu said.

It's been 10 years since Naruto started to train to become a dragon god slayer. Ryuu would force to wake up early and give him several heavy physical exercises which leave several bruises into Naruto body. Next was learning the elements of the dragon and thanks to Shadow clone jutsu which was surprise to Ryuu he was able to master every single technique in each element. It taken Naruto at least 5 years to master all the elements which made Ryuu praised him. The next one was combining elements and Naruto tried mixing several elements that he could think of but the problem was once he combined to elements he felt great power increased but the problem that he easily get tired after performing 5 attacks which made Ryuu made him under go another intense physical training which lasted 2 years to increase his magical reserves.

The last part of the training was learning to enter the Dragon Force. Ryuu explained **Dragon Force** is the final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real Dragon possesses: the power to utterly destroy everything. Ryuu told him a way to enter Dragon Force state and involves absorbing a powerful amount of Eternano. So Ryuu suggested him to try to meditate and tried if can absorb a great amount of Eternano at the same time Ryuu told him that also helps to build up some magical powers. It took several months for naruto to learn to gather Eternano while meditating then naruto thought some crazy idea which involves using shadow clones. After a few months naruto finally achieve his Dragon Force stated but he lasted only about 10 minutes but nevertheless Ryuu was impressed on Naruto that he was able to achieve his Dragon Force state.

Several minutes have passed and Naruto started to wake up and saw Ryuu looking at him. He immediately sat up and looks at Ryuu.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked.

"**About 30 minutes and you lasted in an hour in your Dragon Force state which is good but it's not enough for you to defeat Acnologia.**" Ryuu explained and Naruto just let out sigh.

"Well at least I'm making progress." Naruto stated and Ryuu nodded at him

**"Yes and now we are done with your training Naruto**." Ryuu said and Naruto looks at him confused.

"What do you mean? I didn't defeat you." Naruto stated.

"**I didn't say that needed to defeat me Naruto but I wanted to know how long you are able to stay in your dragon force state and being an hour in that state is good enough for me. Now I'm going to send you back to Earthland. But before I send you back to Earthland I will tell you a few things.**" Ryuu stated and Naruto nodded at him.

"**First is that the dragons will disappear in Earthland because of an event which is known as the Dragon King Festival and leaving some of their foster sons and daughters in the world. Next is that I suggested that you de-age at least age of an 11 year old since of most the dragon slayer around that age.**" Ryuu said and Naruto groaned in annoyance. Being that age that means that he has going to all that physical training again and once again needs to go through puberty. Ryuu just rolled his eyes when he heard Naruto groaned and slap him the back of the head.

**"Look on the bright side Naruto at least now you won't to re learn in mastering the elements of the dragon slayer besides this would be good opportunity for you to make friends with those dragon slayers.**" Ryuu stated and Naruto just glared at him which rubbing the back of his head.

"**And the last thing is that no matter what happen I'm proud of you and I sure that you would become the next Dragon King."** Ryuu stated causing Naruto to look at him with wide eyes. He never knew that Ryuu had great faith in him and hearing those words made determine to become the next Dragon King to fulfill the prophecy.

Naruto just gave him a goofy grin and a thumbs up. "You can count on me old man!" Naruto stated and Ryuu just chuckle at the blonds words.

"**I know you will Naruto now stand up and I will teleport you back to Earthland."** Ryuu said and Naruto did what he was told then a magic circle appeared beneath Naruto soon he disappeared into nothingness.

Ryuu looks up in the sky and muttered. **"Good luck Naruto my foster son.**"

==Earthland==

A magic circle appeared on the ground and soon Naruto materialized. When the magic circle was gone Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in where he was before. Naruto let out sigh and clap his hands together then a magic circle appeared beneath him.

"White Magic: Age Reversal" Naruto said and his body started to glow white and his body started to de-age. When his body stops glowing and the magic circle disappeared. Naruto age back in to an 11 year old he let out a sigh and looks at his body.

"Well I better head to town now. I haven't any good food in 10 years." Naruto said as he started to run towards the next town.

==2 years later X779==

2 Years has passed since Naruto returned to Earhland and things have change. He still continues to travel around Earthland and keep doing mission that he was interested that involves escorting mission and exterminating dark guilds. Naruto continues to train his body back once he had before he left the dragon realm also Naruto started to develop different kinds of seals that he would use in battle and he still trying to duplicate Minato Hirashin no Jutsu which got from the notes that he stole before leaving his former home and so far Naruto was still having a hard time to re-create it.

Now Naruto was in Magnolia and headed to a certain guild to join since he decided that he had enough travelling around and decided to join a guild and also heard a rumor that there was a dragon slayer in that guild which really caught his interest and that guild name is.

Fairy Tail

He wore a mask that covered the lower part of his face (like Kakashi) and was wearing a white bandana. Also he wearing a white cloak that covered his body.

After walking around the in Magnolia he finally arrived at the Fairy Tail building. All he could say that he was impressed on how the building is. He grabs the handle of the door and opened it. He looks around and saw there were many people talking to each other and there was something that caught his attention.

"Come on pervert is that all you got?!" The pink hair boy shouted. The boy was around his age and the boy was wearing red sleeve shirt, baggy short, black sandals and has a scarf around his neck. This boy was Natsu Dragneel.

"You're going down flame brain!" The black hair boy said. He was half naked and was only wearing a boxer. This boy was Gray Fullbuster.

The boys clash against one another and Naruto only sweat drop in seeing this.

"Hello young man why did you come here?" A voice said Naruto looks at the down a little saw an extreme old man. He was a white shirt with black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle which covered by an orange hoodie, matching orange shorts and an orange and blue stripes designed jester hat.

"Um, I'm looking for the master of the guild." Naruto asked and the old man chuckles at him.

"Well you are already speaking to him I'm Makarov Dreyar. You wish to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked and Naruto nodded at him then jump to the bar stool and shouted.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" Makarov called and everyone in the guild stops in what they are doing even the two boys who were fighting one another and look at their master.

"We have a new member of Fairy Tail and his name is….." Makarov looks at Naruto and Naruto nodded at him and steps foward.

"I'm Naruto Hakuto or you may know me as 'The White Wandering Mage' I hope we all get along." Naruto said. Everyone in the guild eyes widen in hearing this even Makarov (except some kids).

During Naruto travel he made a name for himself and earned the nickname 'The White Wandering Mage' because of him wearing white clothing and was known for never failing a mission not even once. Many of the guilds have been trying to recruit him from legal guild to dark guild even the king of Fiore itself wanted Naruto to work under him. He would turn down all the offers but dark guilds didn't take his answer well and decided to use force only for Naruto beat the shit out of them leaving them with several bones broken.

Makarov was grinning like a mad man in seeing that he recruited a powerful mage like Naruto while the rest of the guilds who knows about 'The White Wandering Mage' were wondering if he is really the real one because he seem too young to take down dark guilds.

"Well well this is interesting Naruto" Makarov said then he decided to break the tension.  
"What are all just standing there LET'S CELEBRATE FOR THE NEWEST MEMBERS OF THE GUILD!" Makarov said and everyone break out from their thoughts and started to celebrate for their newest member of the guild which is Naruto and the blond could do was chuckle beneath his mask. Also he received his Fairy Tail mark on his right shoulder with the color of White.

==Time Skip==

"So Naruto what is you're magic?" A girl that has brown hair that has her hair tied into a ponytail, purple eyes and was wearing a simple orange dress. This girl was Cana Alberona. She was the first person who introduces herself to Naruto.

Naruto gave her an eye smile and said. "I know several magics but how about I show you a demo?" Naruto said and Cana nodded at him.

"Hey master!" Naruto called as he and Cana approaches Makarov who was enjoying the party. Makarov turns around and saw Naruto and Cana approaching him.

"What is it Naruto?" Makarov asked and Naruto has smirk beneath his mask.

"Master, Cana-chan wants to know one my magic. Can I use my magic on you and I promise this won't hurt you." Naruto said and Makarov raised a brow and decided to do it since he himself was curious on what Naruto magic is.

"Sure Naruto, EVERYONE NARUTO HERE IS GOING TO DEMOSTRATE HIS MAGIC!" Makarov announces and everyone the guild was caught by this and gather around to watch Naruto do his magic. Naruto just continues smirking beneath his mask. He told Makarov to stand on the center and Makarov did what he was told and close his eyes then Naruto claps his hands together and a magic circle appeared beneath Makarov and Naruto shouted.

"White Magic: Age Reversal" Soon Makarov body started to glow and started to de-age. Everyone in the eyes widen as they saw their master appearance was changing. Naruto stops the spell and soon magic circle disappeared and Makarov body stops glowing. Makarov opened his eyes and look at everyone confuse since they saw everyone had shock look on their face.

"What's wrong everyone?" Makarov asked with his younger voice. Makarov notices his voice change and looks at his hands then the rest of his body then he asked someone to give him a mirror and someone gave him a mirror and his eyes widen in shock in what he saw in the mirror.

He was in his 40's again. His hair was yellow again and he doesn't have a mustache anymore. He looks at Naruto who gave him an eye smile.

"Naruto, what did you do to me?" Makarov said in shock.

"I de-age you. I use one of my spells of magic. My magic is called white magic. A magic that can create or save lives. A magic that gives hopes to others." Naruto explained and soon clapped his hands again and the magic circle appeared beneath Makarov again and was changing back to his current age.

When it was done Naruto looks at everyone in the guild and notices all of them had shock look on their faces and he couldn't help but grin underneath his mask. He loves seeing people have shock look on their face if he uses his magic.

"T-T-That was AWESOME!" Natsu shouted. He was the first one snapped out from his shock. Soon everyone snapped out from their shock and started complementing Naruto with his magic.

"Amazing a magic like that exist"

"This kid will be a hero one day!"

"We are lucky to have someone like him to join the guild!"

Naruto just smiled in hearing those compliments then he saw Makarov approaches him and patted his shoulder.

"That is one interesting magic Naruto I never knew that kind of magic exist. Magic that can create or saves lives, gives hopes to others. Use your magic wisely Naruto that is great gift and I'm sure many would want that magic." Makarov said and Naruto just smiled beneath his mask.

"Don't worry master I won't use my white Magic that much besides I don't those council demanding me to work for them." Naruto stated. He already knows about the magic Council and needless to say he hates the council because he knows that those people a hungry powered bastards, people who would do anything for power. Makarov nodded in understanding because he knew what the council would do if they ever found out Naruto magic can do.

"Well were you impressed by that Cana-chan?" Naruto asked as he turns his attention to Cana who was still surprise in seeing his magic. All the girl could do was nod her head but the girl decided to ask a question.

"Naruto, what else can you're white magic can do?" Cana asked and before Naruto could answer they heard a war cry. Naruto turns around and saw Natsu charging at him.

"FIGHT ME NARUTO!" Natsu shouted as his fist were covered with flames and Naruto smirked beneath his mask and decided to do the same. Naruto right hand formed into a fist then it was covered with flames like Natsu. He charges at Natsu with his fist ready and soon both fist clashes.

Natsu eyes widen when he saw this and jump away from Naruto and the blond did the same.

"You're a dragon slayer?" Natsu said in shock and Naruto nodded at him.

"But not just any dragon slayer." Naruto stated then his flame hand change into ice that made Natsu look at him with wide eyes. "I'm dragon god slayer meaning that I master every single element of dragon slayer can know." Naruto stated and everyone in the guild was again was surprised in hearing this especially Natsu. Now everyone in the guild starting to think that Naruto would be strongest Fairy tail mage in the future.

Natsu grinned in hearing this. "That awesome! Who was your dragon? , do you know Igneel?"

"My dragon name was Ryuu who was the first dragon been created and was a dragon god." Naruto stated. "And no I don't know any dragon name Igneel sorry about that. Anyway I didn't get your name who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and as fellow dragon slayer I challenge you to a fight!" Natsu yelled and everyone in the guild just sweat dropped at this. Naruto looks at Natsu for several seconds and answered him.

"Sorry Natsu but I have to say no." Naruto said and Natsu pouted at him.

"But why!" Natsu whined.

"It's because I can see that you haven't completed your training yet." Naruto said

Natsu just looked shocked. "H-How did you" "Because my dragon told me some traits that I can see if some dragon slayer finished their training and I'm sure you didn't finish yours. Tell me do you know how to access your Dragon Force state?" Naruto asked and the guild look at this with interest. Natsu realizing he didn't know how to finish his dragon training looked down sadly.

Naruto didn't like seeing Natsu face like that decided to help him. "Natsu I have an offer for you." Natsu looks at him. "Since I finish my dragon slayer training how about I help you finishing your dragon slayer training I'll even teach you some of the Fire dragon slayer secret art. But you have to promise me that you have to use your power to protect your friends and don't whine how I train you got it?" Naruto said. Natsu perked up hearing this and proceeded to hug the life out of Naruto and saying thank you to him.

Naruto just smiled beneath mask and ruffle Natsu head like brother would do. Natsu let go of Naruto and the blond said to him that they would start his training tomorrow which the Natsu nodded his head with excitement on his face and soon started fighting Gray again which made Naruto sweat drop.

"That was nice of you Naruto-san." A voice said. Naruto turns around and saw a girl that has crimson hair and brown eyes.

She was wearing an armor on the upper part of her body, a long skirt and has belt that straps the sword around her waist, black leggings and was wearing brown shoes. This girl was Erza Scarlet.

"I'm always happy to help another dragon slayer and by the way who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Erza, Erza Scarlet" Erza said as she extends her hand towards Naruto and Naruto just gave her an eye smile and accepts her handshake.

"It's nice to meet you Erza-chan." Naruto said and Erza was surprised on how Naruto address her and couldn't help but blush a little but it wasn't noticeable. Suddenly the doors opened and reveal to be three people.

The girl in the middle has white hair that was tied to ponytail and blue eyes. She was wearing black tank top, black short shorts and thigh high black socks with heavy boots. This girl is Mirajane Strauss.

In the right was young boy that had white spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue suit with a red bow. This boy is Elfman Strauss and the younger brother of Mirajane.

The last one is the one in the right. The girl had short white hair and blue eyes and was wearing a simple pink dress with red stripe. This girl is Lisanna Strauss and the youngest member of the Strauss siblings.

"WE'RE BACK!" Mirajane shouted as she enters the guild with Elfman and Lisanna follow her. Mirajane notices Naruto and approaches him.

"Who are you? Are you a newbie?" Mira asked with a cocky tone and Naruto just raised a brow at her.

"I'm Naruto Hakuto and yes I'm a new member of the guild. I just joined today." Naruto said.

"You look like a weakling why bother joining the guild you know that you can get hurt." Mira mock him.

"Mira that's enough! He just a new member of the guild don't bully him." Erza scolded her and Mira glares at Erza.

"Don't tell me what to do red!" Mira shouted and Erza was about to shout back when suddenly Naruto raised his hand and signaling her to stop.

"That's enough Erza-chan you don't need to waste your time on Goth over here." Naruto said and Erza snickered at that comment while Mira gave him a menacing glare.

"Yeah I guess your right Naruto-san." Erza said and Naruto just chuckle at her.

"What was that newbie!?" Mira scream with anger in her eyes and Naruto turns to her and his eyes widen a bit.

"Oh you're still here I thought you left old hag." Naruto insulted her and Erza just snickered again in that while rest of the guild was looking at Naruto with jaw dropped. Since everyone knew about Mira personality while the kids were thinking that Naruto was asking for a death wish.

"NARUTO RUN FOR YOU'RE LIFE!" Natsu warned the blond and Naruto turns to the pink dragon slayer and asked. "Why?"

"Because you're dead that's why!" Mira said and Naruto turns around and saw Mira foot was coming towards him and he quickly reacts as he crouches down to avoid the attack. Mira tries to kick him again only for Naruto avoid as he jumps away from her to avoid the attack and making a distance towards him and Mira.

"Woah take it easy there Mira-chan" Naruto said casually and Mira was pissed at him calling her with a suffix like that.

"YOU'RE A DEADMAN SATAN SOUL!" Mira shouted as magic circle appeared above her and she transforms into a demonic version of herself. (AN: I'm not gonna describe it since you all know what it looks like. If not just search for it)

Mira fly towards Naruto with great speed with her fist ready and was about hit Naruto in the face.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT!" Natsu shouted at him and Naruto just stand there and waiting for Mira to come closer to him.

POW!

Then suddenly the guild was silent as they were shock in what they witnessed while Makarov was looking at Naruto with calculative eyes as they witness something that never seen before.

Naruto stops Mira fist with a finger only.

Mira was completely shock in seeing this while Naruto just raised a brow at her.

"H-How did you stop my attack with your finger only?" Mira asked in shock then Naruto just smirked beneath his mask and grabbed Mira wrist and pulls her closer to him. Naruto leans forward to her ear and whispered.

"You're too early to challenge me Mirajane."

With that he flicks her to the forehead and Mira was send crashing to the wall. Everyone was surprised at this while Makarov was impressed at Naruto power.

"He stop Mirajane attack with one finger only" Gray said in shock.

"He's pretty strong" Natsu said

"He also sent her crashing to the wall with a flick of a finger." Cana said in shock.

Mirajane remove herself from the wall and glares at Naruto.

"I challenge you to a fight Hakuto!" Mira demanded and Naruto just raised a brow at her.

"Are you sure Mira-chan? You are only going to get hurt." Naruto said and Mira just continues to glare at him. Naruto knows that look and it means that she not gonna take no as an answer.

Naruto a sigh and said "Fine let fight but let's go outside since I don't wanna destroy the guild that I just joined." With that everyone heads outside the guild.

==Outside==

"Are you sure that you wanna do this?" Naruto asked and Mira just glares at him and still in her demonic form.

"I SURE DO I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" Mira shouted and Naruto just let out a sigh and removes his cloak and reveals body. Naruto was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with high, golden bordered collar and pants of a matching color. On his feet he wore a pair of black boots. He wears arm warmers with golden borders as well that go from his wrist to his biceps. He wore pair of white gauntlets in his hands and has sword strapped around his back.

He started to remove his mask and bandana that reveals his entire face. Most the girls in his age started to blush when they saw how handsome he was even Mirajane was taken off guard by Naruto appearance.

"Woah Naruto-kun is so handsome!" Cana squealed like a fan-girl.

"Yeah he sure is handsome." Lisanna admitted with a blush on her face.

"Is he a human cat?" A blue cat asked. That cat was Happy and was Lisanna and Natsu 'child'.

"What do mean Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Look he has whisker marks on his sides!" Happy stated and Natsu looks at Naruto face again and saw the marks.

"You're right I can't wait for him to train me tomorrow and I'm gonna fight him after that!" Natsu said as he pumped his fist in the air.

"NATSU!" Naruto called and caught the pink dragon slayer attention. "You better pay attention to this fight!" Naruto said and Natsu nodded at him.

"Are both fighters ready?" Makarov ready and both fighters nodded at him. "BEGIN!"

Mirajane charges at Naruto with her fist ready and Naruto has were ignited with flames.

"RAAAHHHHH!"

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

Both fist and it was powerful enough to create a shockwave around them and two mercilessly started to trade blows against one another.

Everyone in the guild could do was watch them in awe and shock.

"Naruto and Mirajane are evenly matched" Gray said in shock.

"Yeah they keep throwing blows at one another non-stop" Cana said.

"No you're both wrong they are not evenly match." Erza said and kids looks at her.

"What do you mean Erza?" Natsu asked.

"Look Naruto-san face closely." Erza said and the kids look at Naruto and saw his face which made them confused.

"Why does Naruto look like he's bored?" Natsu asked

"Because he's toying with Mirajane" Makarov cuts in the children conversation.

"Toying with her master? They look like they are evenly matched." Elfman said.

"I could feel that Naruto is holding back a lot of his magic and I would say that's he is fighting only 10% of his power." Makarov said and everyone who listening to master explanation were surprised in hearing this. They never knew that Naruto was holding back a lot and easily par with Mirajane strength in her Satan Soul Form.

==With Naruto and Mira==

"Is that all you got?" Mira mocked as she dodges a right hand hook in courtesy of Naruto.

"No and for your information Mira I'm holding back a lot." Naruto said and Mirajane eyes widen hearing this then glares at him.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME YOU BASTARD!" Mira screech as she charges at Naruto.

"ICE DRAGON ROAR!" Naruto shouted as he releases a stream of ice from his mouth and freezes Mira in her place.

Everyone in the guild was surprise at seeing this.

"He was able to create a stream of ice." Gray said in shock.

"I thought that's he's a fire dragon slayer?" Cana asked. Makarov decided to ask Natsu since the pink dragon slayer was able to the blond earlier.

"Natsu" Makarov called and Natsu looks at him. "What was the name of Naruto dragon that taught him dragon slayer magic?"

"I think its name was…Ryuu and Naruto told me that he was dragon god but that's all I remember." Naruto said and Makarov was surprised in hearing but decided to ask the blond later.

"Here comes the next one! LIGHT DRAGON ROAR!" Naruto shouted before releasing a white beam from his mouth and towards Mira. Mira used super strength to escape from the ice that freezes her and quickly spreads her wing and fly away to narrowly avoid the attack. She was several meter away from Naruto in the air

Mira looks down at Naruto and glares at the blond then started to form a black orb in her hand.

"TAKE THIS SOUL EXTINCTION!" Mira roared as she releases a black-purple beam towards Naruto and Naruto was not moving at all.

"He's done for" Gray said

"I agree with you there Gray" Cana said.

"NARUTO MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Natsu shouted and Naruto just looks at Natsu.

"OI NATSU!" Naruto called and Natsu looks at him and saw that Naruto has smirk on his face. "I'm gonna show you one of the things that teaching you once we start training." Naruto said before turning back to the black beam that was heading towards him. His hands were ignited with flames and took a stance.

"Dragon slayer art" Naruto said and suddenly his body was covered with flames and took a form of a dragon. Everybody eyes widen in shock eyes in seeing this especially Natsu and he could have sworn that he just saw a visage of Igneel behind Naruto.

"CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" Naruto roared as he swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames towards Mira black beam.

Both attack clashes against one another but in the end Naruto attack overpowers Mira and made the black beam vanished.

"WHAT!" Mira shouted in shock as she saw her attack was overpowered and it was headed towards her and soon she was enveloped in flames and soon when the attack was finish her body change back to normal and she started to fall from the sky. Naruto immediately used his flight magic to fly towards Mira and catches. Naruto looks at Mira and saw that she was unconscious.

He slowly lands to the ground and soon and looks at Makarov who was still had shock look on his face.

"Well master are you going to call the match?" Naruto asked and making Makarov snapped out from his thoughts.

"WINNER NARUTO HAKUTO!"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED


	3. Chapter 3

(AN:HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE CHAPTER. ANYWAY I DON'T KNOW WHEN WILL I UPDATE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER)

* * *

Chapter 3

"THAT WAS AWESOME NARUTO YOU GOT TO TEACH ME THAT!" Natsu shouted with an excited look on his face. The match was over and everyone returned to the guild hall and also Mira was put in the infirmary and many people were talking about the match they witnessed today also some the guild members are saying that Naruto was going to the strongest member of the guild in the future.

Naruto smiled at Natsu and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry I'll be teaching that after I teach all the basic techniques that I know." Naruto said and Natsu pouted at him.

"But why can't you teach me that move? It was awesome!" Natsu whined.

"Because that's an advance level move and you're not ready for that yet but don't worry I'm gonna teach you that too once you learn all the basics." Naruto said and Natsu just grinned at him. The pink dragon slayer was happy that he could finally be able his dragon training and not only that he would also learn Naruto awesome moves.

"Naruto-san that was a great match" Gray said as he and other kids approaches Naruto.

"Yeah and I thought you have lose from the moment Mira-neechan" Lisanna said and Naruto just chuckle at the girl.

"Thanks for the compliment by the way I don't know your names yet." Naruto said and soon the kids starting introducing their selves.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster" Gray said.

"Or known as Stripper!" Natsu insulted and Gray gains a tick mark on his forehead.

"What was Ash brain!" Gray shouted and soon both kids head butted one another.

"You heard me snowman!"

"You wanna go squinty eyes!"

"You're on droopy eyes!"

Soon both kids started to fight against another and Naruto and the other kids couldn't help but sweat drop at this.

"Are they always like this?" Naruto asked a girl with blue hair that was tied into a ponytail and she has Hazel eyes. She wore a yellow sleeveless shirt with a red stripe down in the middle with a brown skirt and sandals. This girl is Levy McGarden.

Levy nodded her head and said. "Yup they always fight after they insult one another." Naruto just nodded and asked. "By the way who are you?"

"I'm Levy McGarden nice to meet you!" Levy said and Naruto just smile and nodded at her then he turns his attention to the Strauss Siblings.

"And you two judging by your white hair and blue eyes I would say that you are both Mira Siblings." Naruto said and the siblings nodded at him.

"Yup I'm Lisanna the youngest one of the Strauss Siblings." Lisanna said

"And I'm Elfman it's nice to meet you Naruto-san." Elfman said as he extends his hand and Naruto accepts it.

"Likewise Elfman well I better get apartment first since I'm gonna stay in Magnolia see ya all later." Naruto said before leaving the guild.

"ALRIGHT WHERE IS HE!" Mira roared as she kicks down the door of the infirmary and she was covered in bandages.

"He already left Mira-nee. He said that he is going to look for an apartment." Elfman explained and Mira bolted out from the guild hall and would try to find Naruto to challenge him to a fight again.

"Wow Mira really wanted to fight Naruto again." Cana said and the two siblings nodded at her.

"Looks like Erza won't be having a rival since Mira would keep challenging Naruto from now on." Lisanna said.

"And she will only lose to Naruto-san since he is clearly stronger than her and maybe he might be at Laxus level." Erza said then she spotted Natsu and Gray fighting and headed to stop the duo from fighting inside the guild again.

'_Erza is wrong Naruto might be in the league of Gildarts and I'm sure that Naruto would be the strongest member of the guild in the future.'_ Makarov thought as he continues to think about Naruto abilities and who he is.

==With Naruto==

"Well now that I got a good apartment now to look for some food to eat." Naruto said as he continues to walk around Magnolia and clearly ignoring everything else.

"NARUTO!" Naruto stops from his tracks and turns around and saw Mira who still has bandages around her body and was glaring at him.

"Oi Mira-chan you shouldn't walk around like that and you're still injured." Naruto said as he run towards Mira. He attempts to heal her but Mira slapped his hand away and pointed at Naruto.

"NARUTO I DEMAND A REMATCH!" Mira demanded and Naruto just rolled his eyes and his hand glow white and place it on Mira bandage. Mira close her eye and she feels the pain but soon she felt the pain was going away. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto was healing her injuries.

"W-W-What are you doing!" Mira demanded with small blush on her face.

"I'm healing your injuries and no I'm not fighting you." Naruto said.

"Didn't you hear what I said I demand a rematch!" Mira said and Naruto just ignored her much to her annoyance but couldn't help but feel better as Naruto continues to heal her. Few minutes later Naruto was done healing her.

"There all done. Well I'm going now." Naruto said as he started to walk away and soon Mira snapped out her thoughts and quickly grabbed Naruto arm making the blond turn back his attention to her.

"I said I want a rematch here and now!" Mira demanded and Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Mira you're injured and what's the rush if you really want to defeat me how about train first." Naruto suggested as he pulls away and started to walk away which made Mira pissed. Naruto senses Mira Killing intent towards him.

"SATA-"Mira couldn't finish the spell because Naruto suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her and pressed her pressure point, knocking her out. Naruto just let out a sigh and carried her in piggy back style.

'_Well so much for getting some food maybe I can find some good food in the guild'_ Naruto thought as he headed to the guild while carrying Mira in his back.

==7 month later==

7 months has passed since Naruto joined Fairy Tail and the reputation of Fairy Tail grew bigger thanks to him. The rumor about 'The White Wandering Mage' joining Fairy Tail spread like a wild fire. Soon the guild received many clients even the King of Fiore himself sends a request that specifically asked Naruto for the job and the jobs that he taken always been successful

Also Naruto title from the 'The White Wandering Mage' to 'White Mage of Fairy Tail' also he earn another title and that is 'The Rune Master' because of his mastery of Runes but in reality it was because of his Fuinjutsu skills that he was able to earn that title since seals are more complicated and complex than runes and rearranging, removing or translating runes are child play to him as soon he began learning them. Also Naruto finally given up in cracking Minato notes for the Hirashin no Jutsu since he finally realizes that he doesn't need to learn that technique because he was already fast enough because of his Heavenly body magic.

Naruto also has been training Natsu in finishing his Dragon slayer training and been showing him some the techniques of all the basic Fire Dragon slayer art before advancing him to higher level and also he is giving him the same physical training that he went through. Now Natsu is wearing weights in his wrist and ankles that have weight of 150 pounds each which made him stronger and with that he finally keeps winning against Gray in some of their fight which much dismay of the ice mage. So Gray decided to ask Naruto to train him also which the blond has no problem and soon the two were even again and they keep ending in a draw in their fight. Also Naruto become a brother figure in both boys.

Naruto has been challenge by Mira time to time only to be defeated easily and sometimes Erza would challenge him and only to be defeated by Naruto in the end but Naruto decided to teach Erza more about Requip magic and how to properly wield a sword since Naruto saw that Erza swings wildly and giving herself a lot of opening.

Naruto has been summoned by the council from time to time but he always declined or ignored their summoning which only made the council pissed at him. One of the messager asked why he doesn't want to come and see the council and Naruto gave his answer. "It's because I hate those kinds of people they are nothing but power hungry idiots and they value property damage more than the lives of the people so they can shove that giant pole in their ass." Since then the council tried everything they could to make Naruto meet them but thanks to immunity that he got from the King as a reward he can ignore any of the council summon which made them even more pissed.

Also Naruto got a field promotion as an S-Class wizard which really surprised everyone because Naruto only join them in a few months and got promoted at being S-Class wizard but Laxus who was the grandson of Makarov protested saying that Naruto wasn't cut out to be an S-Class mage. So Naruto offered him a challenge to Laxus and challenge was to a fight against him. Laxus immediately accepted but in the end he regretted because Naruto beat him senseless for insulting him and the assault continued for 5 minutes until Naruto delivered the final blow to knock him out. Since that day no one dares tries to piss off Naruto since they saw Laxus couldn't even have chance to fight back at him. He also earn another title and which was the 'Demon King of Fairy Tail' because of ruthlessness in beating out of his target when his pissed leaving them several bones broken.

Now Naruto was looking at request board in the upper part of the guild and he picks a job. The mission was about extremely rare gem in an abandon ruins and the reward is 6,200,000 Jewels and an unknown Lacrima which caught his interest. He grabs the paper and headed to the lower level of the guild.

"NARUTO-NII!" Natsu shouted and Naruto turn to his right and saw the pink dragon slayer approaching him. "What kind mission are you going?" Naruto was about to speak then somebody interrupts him.

"NARUTO FIGHT ME YOU BASTARD!" Mira shouted as Naruto saw Mira was standing few meters away from him.

"No" Naruto said coolly before returning back his conversation to Natsu.

"WRONG ANSWER!" Mira shouted as she leaps towards Naruto with her fist ready only for Naruto easily caught her hand then slams her to the ground. He crouches down to Mira level while Mira looks up and glare at him.

"D-D-Damn y-y-you" Mira said and Naruto just gave her an eye smile and patted her head making her even more pissed at him.

"Just stay down there Mira-chan" Naruto said before he pressed her pressure point in the neck and knocking her out. He heads towards to Makarov who was drinking a beer.

"Master I'm going to take this mission." Naruto said as he handed the paper to Makarov.

"Hey can I come with you?" Natsu asked as he approaches them. Ever since Naruto become S-class wizard he had been taking S-Class missions and finishing them within few hours or few days which was surprised since most S-Class mission takes at least a week or more to finish. Naruto had taken Natsu and few of his friends in one of his S-class mission for them to experience it a little about becoming an S-Class wizard. Ever since then Natsu would always asked Naruto if he can come some of his mission.

"Me too Naruto!" Gray said as he also approaches them only wearing a pair of boxers.

"No way Stripper!" Natsu shouted at Gray.

"I wasn't asking you fire breath!" Gray shouted back and soon the two started to rumble and Makarov and Naruto just let out a sighs since this was pretty normal.

"Hey what's going on Naruto?" Lisanna asked she approaches Naruto.

"Oh I was going to a mission that involves finding an extremely rare gem that could be found in an abandon ruined." Naruto explained.

"Can I come?" Lisanna asked which caught everyone attention even Mira suddenly wakes up in hearing this. This was the first time that Lisanna asked Naruto come in his mission.

"Are you sure Lisanna this can be very dangerous since it's an abandoned ruin and it could be full of traps." Naruto asked and Lisanna nodded at him surprising him more.

"Yeah I wanted to experience what an S-Class mission is!" Lisanna said with an exciting voice.

"NO I WON'T ALLOW YOU LISANNA!" Mira interrupted their conversation.

"But Mira-nee I want too!" Lisanna whined while giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"NO MEANS NO LISANNA!" Mira shouted and Lisanna was about to argue when she felt Naruto hand on her shoulder. She looks at Naruto and Naruto said to her.

"Lisanna there's a reason why these missions are labeled as S-Class mission. It's because they are very dangerous that you could lose your life or there might be chance that you could never become a Mage again after the mission because of the horror of the mission. That's why I took Natsu or the others in some of my S-Class mission it's because I wanted them to see the reality of becoming an S-class mission. So Lisanna I'm sorry but you can't come with me." Naruto explained and Lisanna pouted at him and Naruto decided to look at Lisanna eyes to look at her memories. After a few seconds in looking at her memories he let out sigh.

"Master I change my mind I'm not going to take the mission." Naruto said and everyone was surprised at this.

"And why is that Naruto?" Makarov asked. He was curious because this was the first time he was hearing this.

"Because something tells me that Lisanna-chan only wanted come to know me better." Naruto said with a smirk beneath his mask. Mira and Lisanna were surprising in hearing this.

"Is that true Lisanna?" Mira asked as she turns to her little sister and she saw that Lisanna was blushing in embarrassment and was poking her fingers together (like Hinata) making Mira eyes widen in shock.

"Um..Um.." Lisanna was nervous to answer and wondering how Naruto was able to know her plan.

"Lisanna if you want we can take a simple mission and talk. What do you say?" Naruto asked and Lisanna all she could do was nod and was happy that she be able to get Naruto better.

==Time Skip==

"So why are you here again Mira-chan?" Naruto asked. They were currently riding a train. Naruto and Lisanna took a simple mission about capturing some bandits.

"It's because I don't trust you taking care of my little sister." Mira said as she glares at Naruto with her arms crossed and Naruto just let out a nervous chuckle. He turns his attention to Lisanna who looking the window.

"Lisanna" Naruto called which caught the young girl attention. "So what are things that you wanted to know about me?" Naruto asked and Lisanna turned to Naruto.

"I wanted to know who you are and what your story is." Lisanna said and Mira also caught interest in Lisanna question since she also wanted to know who exactly Naruto is.

Naruto looks at her surprised and said "Are you sure that you wanna hear my story?" Lisanna nodded at him.

Naruto let out a sigh as he looks at the window. "Well it began when I was seven or should I say that I was born." Mira and Lisanna looks at him confused. "Back then in my village I was the son of village leader but you think that I had a happy go lucky life but I didn't instead I was ignored by the village and my family." Naruto stated making the two girls looking at him with wide eyes.

"You were ignored? But why, you were a son of the village leader they had at least treated you like royalty or at least recognized your existence." Lisanna said. Naruto just look at her with a sad smile.

"I didn't I had a twin sister and the village and my family treated her like she was the only thing that was valuable in the world while I was neglected and shunned by everybody forcing me to grow up fast." Naruto said and both girls were saddened in hearing this.

"I was neglected and shunned by everyone for 7 years imagine what would happen if you were in my position." Naruto said and the girls stayed silent since they had their own answer and didn't like it and decided to keep quiet.

"Then I decided that I would get my parents attention if I was able to do something that twin couldn't do I would be praised so I decided to take a scroll from family library and try to learn an advance exercise that my sister didn't know yet. I practice for hours just to master it then I after I showed it do you what happened next." Naruto asked.

"They praised you?" Lisanna answered hoping that her answer was correct but Naruto just shook his head.

"No they slapped me and called me that I was a piece of trash and that I was an idiot." Naruto said and both girls were surprised at this and couldn't help but feel sorry to Naruto.

"After that I decided to run away from home and traveled around the world, learning how to survive on my own, learning new things and getting stronger to show them that I don't need them for me to get stronger. I continued to wander around the world until I decided to join Fairytail and joining Fairy Tail." Naruto looks at them with gave them a true smile. "Is the best thing happened to me."

Lisanna smiled in hearing those words while Mira just had small smile on her face and promised herself that she would be at least be nicer to Naruto after hearing story and finding that he wasn't making it up.

**"****WE ARE ARRIVING AT REAL TOWN IN 10 MINUTES EVERYONE SO PLEASE STAY ON YOUR SEAT AND MAKE SURE THAT YOU HAVE YOUR BELONGINGS." **An announcer said and Naruto look at the two said. "Well we better get ready now you two." Naruto said before turning back his attention to outside the window of the train.

==Time Skip==

"Well thank you for accepting my request Mages of Fairy Tail especially you Hakuto." The mayor of Real town said. He never thought that he would meet the famous White mage of Fairy Tail.

Naruto just waved it off and said. "Don't mention it I just came here since my friend here asks me to." Naruto said and he patted Lisanna head making the girl pouted at him while Mira just rolled her eyes.

"So what's the problem mayor?" Mira asked and Mayor composed himself and started to explain the request.

"Well the mission request is that you capture a huge of group of bandits and these bandits had been stealing some of our stuff but the worst of all….is that they kidnapped some of our citizens" The mayor said with sad look on his face and the three mages eyes widen in hearing this. "making them slaves and….one of them is my daughter." The mayor finished and Lisanna was sadden hearing this while Naruto and Mira were pissed at hearing this promised that would bring great pain to the bandits.

"Don't worry Mister Mayor we promise that we will bring back everyone back." Lisanna said with a determine look on her face. The Mayor bowed down and thank them and given the possible locations where the bandits are. The three left the house of the Mayor and looking at the map where several marks made by the mayor.

"UGH! This going to take all day for this look for the bandits!" Mira whine and Naruto just smirked beneath his mask.

"Well not exactly for you two yes but for me maybe 15 minutes or less." Naruto said and Lisanna look at him confused while Mira glares at him for being cocky.

"Oh really and what's your idea Mr-S-Class-genius" Mira said sarcastically and Naruto did a hand sign.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto shouted and 10 Narutos appeared before them. Mira and Lisanna eyes widen in shock in seeing this.

"What the hell I never seen him do this before!" Mira screamed in her mind while Lisanna was completely shock.

"Everyone spread out and once you find the bandits hideout puff out in existence got it?" Naruto said.

"HAI!" The clones shouted and spread out to look for the bandit's hideout. Naruto look back at Mira and Lisanna and he saw the confused look on their face.

"What?" Naruto asked and Mira was quickly snapped out of her shock and pointed at Naruto.

"What the hell I never saw you make clones before!" Mira shouted at him while Lisanna finally snapped out from her shock.

"Those are shadow clones and I mostly use them for infiltrating missions or others things. Once the clones are gone all their memories will return to me. It's really useful when you are learning different kinds of magic or gaining different kinds of information." Naruto said making the girls eyes widen futher.

"Does anybody in the guild know that you can create those clones?" Lisanna asked.

"Well the only ones that know my skills are Master Makarov since I told him about it while Natsu, Gray and Erza know it since they join me in my training." Naruto explained and Lisanna nodded at him while Mira was still suspicious about him.

==Time Skip ==

"How long has it been?" Mira whine as she, Lisanna and Naruto were sitting on the ground but Naruto was in mediating position.

"10 minutes Mira-nee" Lisanna said and was clearly bored. Mira looks at Naruto was still mediating and walks towards him and leans towards Naruto face, closing their distance.

Suddenly Naruto eyes opened and Mirajane jump back in surprised "One of my clones found the hideout and it's not very far from here" Naruto said and the trio headed towards the bandit's hideout.

==Time Skip==

"So is this the place?" Mira asked. The three were a few meters away from the bandit's hideout and Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop at where the bandit's location is.

'_Either the bandits wants get everyone attention or they are just plain stupid.'_ Naruto thought as he saw the bandit's hideout which was abandon warehouse and also said "HIDEOUT" sign in the entrance of warehouse.

"Those bandits are stupid are they?" Lisanna asked with deadpanned look on her face and Naruto and Mira nodded in agreement.

"Well what's the plan?" Lisanna asked and Mira and Naruto just look at each other and Mira had small grin on her face while Naruto just smirked beneath his mask. Lisanna saw the glint in their eyes and know what they were thinking.

"You two aren't thinking about charging head on are you?" Lisanna asked and Mira and Naruto nodded at her causing her to let out a sigh.

'_So much for sneaking in'_ Lisanna thought.

==Inside the hideout in the boss room==

"So what are we going to today boss?" One of the henchmen asked.

"How about we sell the slaves some good cash and or we can-"

BOOOM!

"What the hell was that!?" The boss of the group asked then started to hear explosion and screaming's coming from other side of the door. They run towards the door and knock down the door only to be hit a yellow beam causing them flying to the walls and causing the bandits moaned in pain.

"Well well looks like we found the leader of the bandits." A voice said and they look up and saw Mira and Naruto walking in the room.

"W-W-WHAT why is there kids in here!?" The bandit leader said as he and his henchman stands up.

"We are here for the mission to capture you all and return all the things that you stole from town." Naruto said and the bandits glares at them and pulls out their weapons. Naruto just raised a brow at them while Mira had a smirk on her face.

"Like Hell we'll let you touch our boss!" One of the henchmen said and all of them charges at Mira and Naruto. Naruto grab the handle of the katana in his back, unsheathe it and charges at the bandits and in flash of light Naruto was behind the henchman and slowly sheathing his katana back.

CLICK

The henchmen falls to the ground and were knock out cold. Naruto turns to leader of the bandit's leader who was shaking in fear in what he just witnessed. Naruto walk towards the leader and the leader back away from him.

"S-S-Stay away!" The leader stuttered and Naruto just ignores him and continues walk towards him. Out of desperation the leader swings his sword wildly and Naruto effortlessly dodges the attack and counters him with a round house kick, sending the leader crashing to the wall and was out cold. Naruto sighs and looks at Mira who was glaring at him

"What?" Naruto asked

"You said that I would be the one going to beat the shit out of them!" Mira shouted and Naruto just scratch the back of his head.

"Oops" Naruto chuckled and Mira gained a tick mark on her head and was about to march up to him and beat him up when suddenly Lisanna enters the room.

"The slaves are all free now and are outside of the warehouse now and I found the things that bandits stole" Lisanna said and Naruto nodded at her.

"Good work Lisanna now let's round up bandits and returned the things and citizen back to town." Naruto said.

"You're still going to get a beating after this." Mira said and Naruto just chuckle at her.

"If you can catch me Mira-chan" Naruto said and Mira finally snapped.

"NARUTO!" Mira shouted then she started to chase Naruto around the room. Lisanna couldn't help sweat drop at this.

==Time Skip==

"Well that mission was pretty easy" Naruto said as he, Mira and Lisanna were heading back to the guild. The mission was done and the mayor and everyone in the city were really grateful to them. Many of the women in that village decided to create Naruto fan club which was annoyance to the blond and the reward money was given to Lisanna and Mirajane since Naruto didn't want any of the money since he didn't want the money anyway.

"Yeah and I never knew that you two had a great teamwork." Lisanna said. Naruto just chuckle and Mira just rolled her eyes. They were about to reach the city of Magnolia when suddenly Naruto stops in his track causing everyone to stop also.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Lisanna asked as she saw Naruto was looking at the forest nearby Magnolia. Lisanna called Naruto again but Naruto ignored her call and Mira decided to shout at him.

"OI! BLONDIE!" Mira shouted and Naruto snapped out from his shock and look at Mira "What?" The blond asked.

"You were spacing out." Mira said and Naruto just scratch his head.

"Sorry about that. Anyway you guys go ahead I have to do something first see ya." With that Naruto went to the forest leaving a surprised Mira and Lisanna.

"Did he just ditch us?" Mira growled as she started release a dark aura from her body.

"Calm down Mira-nee, Naruto said that he had something to do let's just head back to the guild beside we have to report to master about the mission." Lisanna said. Mira aura slowly disappeared and let out a sigh before the two head back to the guild to report to Makarov about the mission.

==With Naruto==

Naruto was deep within in the force and was looking around.

"I swear I saw something glowing in the forest and I felt great power from it." Naruto said as he continues to search that mysterious light that he saw. After several minutes of walking around the forest he was about to give up when suddenly he saw the light again. He immediately follows it and leaps towards it.

"GOTCHA!" Naruto shouted as he successful captured the mysterious light. He closes his hands tightly to prevent it from escaping

"AHHH LET ME GO!" A voice from the light said. Naruto was confused when he heard the voice and that voice was definitely a female. He decided to let go of the light and opened his hands. When he opened his hands it revealed a small girl.

The girl has dark-purple hair and pupils which are colored dark-blue on the top half and a mix of pink and pale yellow on the bottom half.

She wore a dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and made up into a black corset (which exposes some of her cleavage) and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. She also wears a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots. She also has pair of purple wings in her back.

The girl fly away from Naruto and glares at him.

"Hey what was that for?" The girl asked and Naruto just scratch the back of his head.

"Well sorry about that I was curious when I saw a small light in the forest and felt a great power from it." Naruto explained and suddenly the girl was starting glow very bright that made Naruto look away. When the light was gone Naruto turn back his attention to the girl only to meet a giant broad sword pointed towards him. He looks who was holding and was surprised that it was the small girl change into same size as him.

"You better not be lying to me." The girl said glaring at him as she pointed her sword at Naruto and the blond raised his hands defensively.

"N-No I'm not I was only curious that's all I never intend to attack you. " Naruto said and was hoping that the girl will believe him. The girl looks at him for several seconds before she saw that Naruto was not lying to him and lowered her sword making the blond sigh in relief.

"Anyway I'm Naruto Hakuto I'm a mage of Fairy Tail and also known as The White Mage of Fairy Tail!" Naruto introduced himself and the girl just tilts her head.

"Mage? What's that?" The girl asked with confused look on her face and Naruto eyes widen in hearing this.

"You're kidding you don't know what's a mage is?" Naruto asked with shock look on his face and the girl just shook her head and Naruto decided to look at her memories with his Mind Reading Magic. He looks at her memories and saw nothing but blurry memories. He knew now that this girl doesn't know anything but he decided to ask her some question.

"Um do know who you are?" Naruto asked.

"No I don't know who I am and I don't know where I came from." The girl said and Naruto notice the sad look on her face and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. He decided to help the girl since she had nowhere to go.

"Why don't you come with me?" Naruto said as he extends his hand at her. The girl looks at him with surprised look on her face.

"Why?" The girl asked and Naruto remove his mask and bandana to reveal his face to the girl and grinned at her.

"Because you don't have anywhere to go right then come with me to FairyTail. In Fairy Tail you will make new friends and create bonds. You won't be lonely anymore and we will protect you from any harm. In Fairy Tail we will create precious memories and everyone will treat as a family. So what do you say?" Naruto asked and the girl eyes widen in hearing those words and couldn't help but smiled back at him.

"YES!YES!YES!" The girl screamed for joy as she leaps towards Naruto and hugged him tightly. Naruto wince in pain a little he never knew that the girl was very strong but nevertheless hugged her back. This continues for several seconds until Naruto broke the hug and put on a thinking pose.

"Now all we need is to give you a name since you don't know remember yours." Naruto said and a few seconds passed a name came up to him.

"I got it! How about Tohka!" Naruto said with a smiled and the girl looks at him confused.

"Toh..ka?" The girl said and Naruto nodded at her.

"Yeah the name is perfect for you." Naruto said with a wide grin and the girl like the name and accepted it.

"Well Tohka let's head to guild for everyone to meet you." Naruto said and Tohka nodded at him and changes back to her smaller version of herself and land the top of Naruto head. Naruto runs towards back to the guild for everyone to meet his new friend. And on that day Tohka became the newest member of the guild and they threw a huge party for the newest addition of their family.

* * *

**AN:SUPRISE! :) I DECIDED TO PUT TOHKA FROM THE ANIME DATE ALIVE EXCEPT THAT SHE ISN'T A SPIRIT AND ALSO INSTEAD OF "MANA" SHE USES THE ETERANO. Please Review. Flaming will be ignored**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: SORRY FOR THE DELAY EVERYONE I'M STILL WAITING FOR MY NEW COMPUTER AND I'M BEEN VERY BUSY WITH MY SCHOOL WORK. HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 4

==1 year later X780==

A year has passed since Naruto found Tohka and she became a new member of Fairy Tail. Tohka also became Naruto partner. Those two were rarely seen separated from the day Naruto found her. Naruto taught her all the basic knowledge such as language, reading, math and many other things. Tohka also started to call Naruto "Nii-san" in seeing him as a brother which much to amusement of the blond.

Tohka had taken great liking in Fairy Tail she made friends with everyone in the guild with her happy and go lucky attitude except for Laxus and his group since she was a partner with Naruto that made Laxus and his group act cold towards her but she didn't mind since she has many friends.

Naruto also started to train her and he was surprise on how good she was in wielding a sword and he had to admit she was better than him in a sword fight especially once she release her true power. Her power is a par on a wizard saint. Naruto decided to teach her about controlling her power so she couldn't destroy much in her surrounding and it taken Tohka several months for her to finally to have full control of her power which made Naruto very proud.

Tohka also earn her own nickname she was call "The Princess Warrior of Fairy Tail" because of her princess like appearance and great skill as a fighter. She and Naruto had done several S-Class missions and finishing them with ease making Fairy Tail and their reputation bigger.

Also during that year Mira had been a bit nicer to Naruto since she heard about Naruto story but still challenges Naruto in a fight and still being a bit mean to him but Naruto didn't mind and he was happy that his relationship with Mira had change even a little.

Naruto decided to change his appearance now he no longer wears a mask or bandana that hide his face giving him a full view of his handsome face. He now wears a white coat that has a Fairy Tail symbol on the back, white shirt underneath it, black pants, white gloves and pair of boots.

Also during that year Naruto finally met Gildarts Clive who was known as the Ace of Fairy Tail. Naruto like the S-Class wizard he wasn't arrogant like Laxus and he was more laid back type of person and he likes to drink a lot since Naruto saw that Gildarts always drinks with Makarov. But during Gildarts visit Naruto saw that Cana had sad look on her face which made Naruto worried so he decided to look into Cana memories and he was shock to discover that Cana was Gildarts daughter and Naruto decided to talk to Cana.

_==FLASH BACK==_

_Naruto was the back of the guild with Cana. Naruto asked Cana to talk to him which was no problem for the card mage user. Tohka wanted to join them but Naruto said that they needed to be alone. Tohka whined about it until Naruto was able to convince her making the little girl leave them alone for a while._

_"__So what do want to talk about Naruto-kun?" Cana asked with confused look on her face._

_"__Cana-chan, will you answer me truthfully?" Naruto asked and Cana looks at him confused but nodded at him. Naruto let out a sigh._

_"__Cana…is Gildarts your father?" Naruto asked and Cana eyes widen in shock._

_"__I-I-I d-don't what are you talking about?" Cana denied._

_"__I notice that every time that you would see Gildarts you had that sad look on your face. It's like there something that you wanted to say to him but you're too scared to do it." Naruto explained then he looks at Cana again and saw that her hair has shadowed her eyes._

_"__I guess you found out my secret huh Naruto?" Cana said and Naruto just let out a sigh and place a hand on her shoulder. Cana looks at Naruto and saw that he had concern look on his face._

_"__Do you want to talk about it?" Naruto asked. Cana was quiet for several seconds and finally nods her head as a sign of yes to Naruto question. She started to tell on how her mother name Cornelia died when she was little and her mother told her about Gildarts and when she join the guild and trained to become an S-Class wizard for her to reveal herself to Gildarts. After Cana finished her story all Naruto could say that he was surprised at this and feel sorry for Cana for everything she been through. He doesn't blame Gildarts for any of these since he knew that the man had nothing to know about Cana and Naruto knew that Gildarts was the type of guy that would take care of Cana if ever learn that he was the father._

_Naruto decided to help Cana after hearing her story. "Cana can you take me to your mother's grave?" Naruto asked and Cana look at him surprised._

_"__What for?" She asked._

_"__Just trust me okay?" Naruto said and Cana looks skeptical at first but she knew that she could trust Naruto so there was no problem. She and Naruto started walking away and headed to the Cornelia grave._

_==Time Skip (Cornelia Grave) ==_

_"__We're here" Cana said as they arrive to Cornelia grave. Naruto saw a grave stone that has Cana mother name on it. Naruto looks Cana just gave her a small smile._

_"__Cana…do you want to speak to your mother again?" Naruto asked and Cana looks at him with wide eyes._

_"__Y-Y-You can d-d-do that?" Cana stuttered. She did not believe in Naruto words. It was impossible to speak to someone who was dead._

_Naruto just in front of her and clap his hand together as he releases his magical powers._

_"__Hear me spirits, the path of light shine upon me." Naruto chanted as a magic circle appeared in the grave and in front of him. "Hear my cry and pleas for me to speak to you for guidance and truth!" Naruto eyes opened and he slams his hand in the magic circle that was in front of him._

_"__White magic: Soul Summon!" Naruto shouted and a pillar of light came from the sky and hits the magic circle that was on the grave. When the pillar of light and the magic circle was gone Cana eyes widen in shock as tears were flowing down her cheeks._

_It was Cornelia; her mother was standing in front of her. She was like an adult version of Cana and she was wearing a beautiful white dress._

_"__K-K-Kaa-chan is t-t-that r-r-really you?" Cana stuttered and she slowly approaches her mother. Cornelia just gave her daughter a smile and nodded at her._

_"__Yes it's me Cana-chan." Cornelia said with a soft tone and Cana couldn't hold it anymore. She runs towards her mother and leap towards her. Cornelia catches her daughter and the two hugged each other tightly as Cana was crying on her shoulder but not in sadness but in joy. Cornelia letting tears of joy in seeing her daughter again while Naruto couldn't help but smile at this._

_When the two separated the hug Naruto approaches them. Cornelia looks Naruto and asked. "Are you the one who summoned me?" _

_"__Yes I'm Naruto Hakuto I'm a friend of Cana and also known as the White mage of Fairy Tail. It's nice to meet you ma'am." Naruto said politely and Cornelia just smiled at Naruto._

_"__Such a nice boy, tell me are you Cana-chan boyfriend?" Cornelia asked. Cana blushed in embarrassment while Naruto just let out a nervous chuckle._

_"__KAA-CHAN!" Cana shouted with embarrass look on her face._

_"__What?" Cornelia asked as she tilts her head in confusion._

_ "__Well I'm a boy and her friend so he I guess I am." Naruto said and the two girls' sweat dropped at his answer. "Well there something I need to tell you both." Naruto said and both women look at him. "The magic will wear off at least 3 hours so Cana you have at least 3 hours to talk your mother before she returns back to the spirit world." Naruto explained and both women nodded at him. _

_"__Well better get going now see back in the guild Cana-chan." Naruto said before walking away to leave the two for them to talk._

_==FLASHBACK ENDED==_

After that event Cana thank Naruto and the blond just said to him that he just helping a friend out and nothing more. But ever since that happened Cana would talk to Naruto more often and sometimes join in his mission with Tohka. Naruto notice that Cana would sometimes flirt with him, which made him confused at first and started to ask Makarov about women since he never been educated about these kinds of things before and he knew that Makarov was wise about this since he was a master after all.**(AN: Even Makarov is a pervert he still act more of a parent than pervert towards the guild. If he acted more like pervert than a parent then Laxus would have been turned into a pervert since he was close to his grandfather when he was a kid)** After asking for help to Makarov. The old man couldn't help but burst out laughing at Naruto but nevertheless taught him about women not just the perverted way. After Makarov told him about women Naruto could help but slowly realize that Cana might have feelings for him but the blond decided to ignore this since he knew that he didn't want to be in a relationship yet since Makarov told him being in a relationship with women is complicated. So he decided to act to be a dense idiot like Natsu when a girl flirts with him.

Now Naruto was on the first floor of the guild and was searching for job since he was completely bored while Tohka was talking with Levy and her teammates.

After few minutes of scanning request board Naruto saw that caught his interest.

_A CLASS REQUEST FROM THE KING OF FIORE_

_MY DAUGHTER HISUI HAS BEEN MORE QUIET AND ANTI-SOCIAL FOR THE LAST FEW MONTHS AND I'M VERY WORRIED PLEASE I'M ASKING ANYONE WHO COULD CHEER MY DAUGTHER UP._

_REWARD 1 MILLION JEWELS_

"Well this looks interesting" Naruto said as he snatch the paper that's when Mira approaches Naruto.

"Hey Naruto what the mission are you going?" Mira asked. Naruto just showed her the paper and Mira stared at it for several seconds before bursting out laughing which caught everyone attention and Naruto was confused.

"What's so funny Mira-chan?" Naruto asked and Mira wiped the tear from her eye after laughing.

"You can't be serious about that mission? I heard that many have tried to that mission and all of them failed. They said that the princess is a cold as ice." Mira said and Naruto just shrugged at her.

"You can never know Mira-chan, I might be the first one be able to do after all I'm also very unpredictable." Naruto stated and everyone in guild agreed to him since they knew that Naruto was very unpredictable has the talent to make everyone happy (except arrogant people). Mira just rolled her eyes.

"Didn't say I warned you." Mira said and Naruto went to Makarov for him to approve the mission and Makarov approved it.

"Come on Tohka-chan let's go!" Naruto said as he headed to the guild followed by Tohka.

==Time Skip==

Naruto and Tohka finally arrived at the Capital of Fiore Crocus. And this might be the largest town of Fiore, which with a vast amount of buildings in a circular formation as far as the eye can see, with the right part of the town being placed on the edge of a small crag; such part seems to be surrounded by walls topping the crag itself. And there, in the middle of the town was Mercurius, the castle where the royal family of Fiore lives.

"Wow this castle is pretty big!" Tohka said happily with excited look on her face. This was her first time visiting the Castle of Fiore. Naruto just chuckle at the excited look on Tohka face. It's been a year since Naruto last visited the castle.

"Hey nii-san what does the princess look like?" Tohka asked and Naruto thinks about and then he realized something.

"Now that you mentioned it I never once saw the princess." Naruto said and he was surprised that he just realized that but somehow something tells him that this going to be one heck a mission.

Naruto and Tohka arrived at the front gate of the castle and one the knights immediately recognized Naruto.

"Naruto-san why are you here?" The knight asked. The knight has deep set eyes and high cheekbones, with a small scar running from his left temple to the edge of his thick eyebrows. He also has a snub, square-shaped nose. His hair is dark and wavy, sticking up around his head, with prominent sideburns that join into a curved and pointed beard. He was wearing a silver armor and a cape. This man name is Arcadios.

"Ah Arcadios-san it's been a while. I'm here to accept a mission." Naruto said as he handed the paper to Arcadios. Arcadios reads the mission and his eyes widen in shock.

"Well I'm very surprised that you accepted this kind of mission and- Naruto-san who is that with you?" Arcadios asked as he saw Tohka who was standing on Naruto shoulder.

"Hi there I'm Tohka! It's nice to meet you!" Tohka said happily and Arcadios was surprise at this and looks at Naruto for explanation.

"She's my partner and adopted little sister and you may know her as The Princess Warrior of Fairy Tail. Don't let her size deceive you or you're gonna regret it." Naruto said and Arcadios was even more surprised at this. He heard story about The Princess Warrior of Fairy Tail and how powerful she was but he never thought that a small little girl would be able to do that but he decided not to judge the book by his cover and believe in Naruto words.

Soon Naruto and Tohka entered the castle and headed to the King Chambers and was being accompanied by Arcadios.

"So Arcadios-san can you tell me about the King's daughter?" Naruto asked.

"Well Hisui-sama is a very happy and kind person but after her mother passed away she become very quiet and very cold towards other people. She won't leave her room unless it was completely necessary. So the king decided to make the request that could bring a smile back to her daughter face. So far no one ever succeeded. I'm surprised that you taken this mission Naruto-san since the only came to this castle twice since the King requested your aid." Arcadios said.

"Well don't worry I'll bring back a smile to Hisui face after I'm also very unpredictable." Naruto stated. Arcadios couldn't help but agreed to his statement since he knew that Naruto was completely unpredictable. He would be able to do the impossible missions that the King request and he saw firsthand on how Naruto was able to change the situation in his favor.

Soon they arrived at the King Chambers. Arcadious pushed the door opened and stepped inside of the Throne room and knees down before the king, Naruto quickly followed him and do the same to the most powerful man in Fiore. He had met the King before since the King personally asked for his aid to do some mission in bringing down dark guilds that are near the Capital and escorted him in leaving the Kingdom to visit the other Kingdoms.

"Your majesty, I had brought the mage here!"

"So, you are the mage who except the mission!" the king said cheerfully "Please stand up young one!"

Naruto stood up and looked at the king and the king eyes widen in surprised. "Naruto-san you're the one who accepted the request?" The king asked with a surprised tone and Naruto nodded at him.

"Yes and I brought a friend with me." Naruto said and the king looks at him confused until he saw Tohka was coming towards him.

"It's nice to meet you King-sama I'm Tohka" Tohka said respectfully and bowed her head a little. Naruto taught her about manners and about respecting other people.

"Oh my, this is very surprising anyway I'm Toma E. Fiore little one." Toma said cheerfully and Tohka nodded at him before returning back to Naruto.

"So Toma-sama where is your daughter anyway?" Naruto asked and Toma let out sad sigh.

"She is in her room. She doesn't want to come out unless I call her if it was necessary. I hired several mages to try to make her happy but all of them failed." Toma let out another depressed sigh and Naruto and Tohka couldn't help but feel sorry for the man.

"Don't worry Toma-sama I'm going whatever it takes to make her happy after all I never failed a mission before!" Nartuo stated with a grin on his face. Toma couldn't help but chuckle at the blond words but he knew that if anyone can do the impossible it was Naruto.

"Very well Naruto-san I hope that you can bring a smile back to my daughter." Toma stated and Naruto nodded at him. Soon Arcadios leaded him and Tohka towards the Hisui room. Moments later they were now standing in front of the door of Hisui chamber. Arcadios knocks on the door and said.

"Hisui-sama there's someone here to see you."

"If they are the mages that father hired tell them to leave. They are just wasting their time." Hisui said through the door. Naruto was the only one who notices that her voice sounded like she was really broken.

Arcadios let out sigh and look at Naruto and Tohka. "I'm sorry for her cold attitude Naruto-san, Tohka-san"

"It's alright Arcadios-san but can you leave us now?" Naruto asked and Arcadios raised a brow at him but nevertheless he complied and left leaving Naruto and Tohka standing in front of the door. Tohka flys in front of Naruto and asked. "So what are we going to do Nii-san?" Tohka asked and Naruto smiled at her.

"We're going to sneak in." Naruto said and Tohka had a confuse look on her face.

"How are you going to do that? Nii-san" Tohka asked and Naruto snapped his fingers that when a magic circle suddenly appeared beneath him. The magic circle glow and soon Tohka saw that Naruto soul was leaving his body. When the spell was done Naruto body suddenly falls to the ground but Tohka immediately catches it as she changes in her Battle form. (AN: It's when Tohka change her size as same as Naruto) Tohka lays Naruto body near the wall and look up and saw Naruto spirit.

"Nii-san, what happened?" Tohka asked in awe and Naruto smiled at her.

"I used one of spells that allows me to temporarily remove my soul from my body. So take care of my body for while Tohka-chan while I sneak inside." Naruto said and Tohka nodded at him. Naruto enters the room through the door and soon he was inside Hisui room.

Naruto looks around the room and could help but a bit surprised since the room was fill with toys. There was a bookshelves that was full of books, a giant bed in the center and few paintings that was hanging on the wall. He looks at the painting. The painting was consisted of Toma, Hisui and a woman who had She has light, wavy, green hair that reaches down to her shoulders with two strands that frame her face and reach down to her shoulders, green eyes and she was wearing a beautiful white dress. Naruto presume that the woman was Hisui mother and couldn't help but see the Hisui was a carbon copy her mother.

Naruto saw that she had big smile on her face on the painting and couldn't help but feel sorry since he knew now that girl was really heartbroken when her mother died. Naruto finally turn to the desk and saw Hisui there. He notice that Hisui has her head on the table but notices there was tears flowing down her cheeks. Naruto takes a closer look and saw that she was holding a picture of her mother.

"Why did you leave Kaa-chan…why?" Hisui mumbled and Naruto couldn't help but frown at this. He knows that the girl love her mother dearly.

"I'm so sorry Hisui-chan I'm sorry that I left you." Naruto heard a voice and Naruto turns around right saw Hisui mother standing in front of her with sad look on her face.

"Excuse me" Naruto said and Hisui mother turns to Naruto and was surprise to see him.

"Oh my who are you young one?" Hisui mother asked and Naruto smiled at her and bowed his head.

"I'm Naruto Hakuto you must be Hisui-sama Kaa-san" Naruto said and Hisui mother nodded at him.

"Yes I'm Lily E. Fiore the late wife of Toma" Lily said and Naruto nodded at her before turning his attention to Hisui who seem to have fallen asleep.

"She really missed you Lily-sama." Naruto stated and Lily nodded at him with sad look on her face.

"Yes and I couldn't help but blame myself for this. I let my poor daughter become like this." Lily said sadly.

"Lily-sama how did you die?" Naruto asked and Lily turns his attention to Naruto.

"I died from an unknown illness. Toma-kun tried everything he could to keep me alive but in the end I died." Lily stated and Naruto looks to Hisui before returning back to Lily who was watching her daughter with sad look on her face. After watching this for several seconds Naruto finally let out sigh and looks at Lily.

"Lily-sama" Naruto called and Lily turned her attention to the white mage. "Do you wish to be given a second chance in life?" He asked and Lily looks at him confused.

"What do mean Naruto-san?" Lily asked.

"I can bring you back to life." Naruto stated and Lily felt like the world stop. She couldn't believe in what she was hearing.

"W-What was t-that Naruto-san?" Lily stuttered.

"I said that I can bring you back to life Lily-sama. I can give you a second chance in life. I can give you a chance to be with your family again. So what is your answer Lily-sama?" Naruto asked that's when Lily suddenly was on her knees and brought her hands together in front of Naruto.

"Please Naruto-san let me have the chance to be with my family again, please bring me back to life!" Lily stated with depressed look on her face and Naruto saw that she was type of person that would do anything for to given another chance to be with her family again.

"Of course Lily-sama I will give another chance in life again since I see that you would go through the length to be with your family again." Naruto stated and Lily eyes widen in hearing this and soon started tears of joy were flowing down her cheeks before she stands up and gave Naruto a hug.

"Thank you Naruto-san Thank you!" Lily said and Naruto just let out sigh and let her continue hugging him. Moments later she let's go of him and Naruto left the room.

==With Tohka==

"I'm boreeeeeed!" Tohka whined. 10 minutes has passed since Naruto change in his spiritual form and sneak in Hisui room. Tohka was bored and couldn't explore the castle since Naruto told her to watch his body and she will not start disobeying her adopted brother now.

Tohka snapped out from her thoughts when she felt Naruto moved. She moves away from Naruto body and saw Naruto eyes opened.

"Nii-san who did it go?" Tohka asked as she saw Naruto stands up and do some stretching.

"It went well but now she's asleep anyway let's head to the King Chambers." Naruto said.

"Why Nii-san?" Naruto asked and just smiled at her.

"You'll see Tohka-chan." Naruto said and Tohka pouted at him. She really hates him when he doesn't tell her what he was going to do.

==Time Skip==

Naruto and Tohka were now in the King Chambers along with Toma, Arcadios and some knights. They were waiting for Hisui and moments later Hisui arrived at the Chambers she was surprising in Naruto.

"I'm here Otou-san and who is this?" Hisui asked as she pointed at Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Hakuto or who is known as the White Mage of Fairytail Hisui-sama while this is Tohka my partner and adopted little sister." Naruto said as he pointed at himself and Tohka. Hisui nodded at him and look at his father.

"So we are all here Naruto-san, why did you gather everyone here?" Toma asked and Naruto just smiled at the King.

"I have something that will bring back the smile in your daughter face but first I need the guards to leave the Chamber first." Naruto stated causing everyone look at him surprised.

"But why we are the King's bodyguards!" One of the knights said. But the King raised his hand making the knight stopped his protest.

"Guards please leave the Chamber I believe Naruto-san will not do anything bad to us." Toma said. He has great trust towards Naruto even he only met him twice but he knew that he can trust Naruto. The knights were about to protest again when Arcadios stopped them and told them to leave. Soon Tohka, Naruto, Toma and Hisui were the only ones left in the room.

"So what are you going to do Naruto-san?" Toma asked that's when Naruto summoned three clones that surprised Hisui then place a tag around the room.

"There now no one can get in the Chamber or hear us." Naruto stated and everyone was completely confused at his actions.

"Why did you do that Nii-san?" Tohka asked.

"Because I don't want some of the knights to witness in what I'm going to do." Naruto said and Tohka was confused at first when it suddenly hits her making her eyes widen in shock.

"Nii-san, are you going to use your white magic?" Tohka asked and Naruto nodded at her while the Toma and Hisui were confused at this.

"What is so special about his magic?" Hisui asked.

"Patience Hisui-sama but first can we talk. Why were you acting so cold to the others?" Naruto said and Hisui just looks away from him.

"It's none of your business." Hisui said harshly. Naruto and Toma just let out a sigh.

"Is because you were depressed? Is it because of your mother?" Naruto asked and that did it. He saw Hisui flinch and glares at him.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING SO STAY OUT OF IT!" Hisui snapped at him. Toma and Tohka were surprised at Hisui sudden outburst while Naruto just had a blank look on his face. Toma was wondering why she was acting like that then it hit him.

"Hisui-chan you are still over it are you?" Toma said softly and soon Hisui started to have tears in her eyes.

"I-I-I can't g-get over it O-O-Otou-san I-I-I missed her so much" Soon Hisui started to cry and Toma move out from his seat and started comforting his daughter. Naruto and Tohka couldn't help but feel real sorry for the girl now Naruto knew that he made a good decision.

"The reason that asked the guards to leave is because I have some information about your mother Hisui-sama." Naruto explained and Both Toma and Hisui look at him with shock.

"What do mean Naruto-san what do you know about my wife?" Toma asked.

"I met your mother Hisui-sama not physically but spiritually. She been watching over you ever since she died." Naruto stated and this cause both the King and his daughter to look at with surprised look on their face. Soon Hisui lowered her head and mumbles some words but Naruto could hear them thanks to enhance senses as a dragon slayer.

"Kaa-chan…are really watching over me?" Naruto heard those words and finally decided to end this sad moment. Soon Naruto body started to glow white and extends his hand in front of him. Toma, Tohka and Hisui were watching from the sideline as they saw Naruto was performing a spell.

"I, the wielder of white magic the one who controls life itself" He chanted and a big magic circled appeared in front of him. "I command the spirit of Lily E. Fiore" Toma and Hisui eyes widen in hearing that name. "Return to world of the living once again! WHITE MAGIC: SOUL REVIVAL!" Then the magic circle glow and soon Tohka, Hisui and Toma eyes widen in shock in what they were witnessing. They saw Lily body started materializing in the circle. When it was done the magic circle was gone and Naruto body stopped glowing. Soon Lily body was laid down on the floor with her eyes closed.

Toma and Hisui started to have tear in their eyes and as they run towards to Lily body.

"Lily-chan" Toma called and soon Lily slowly opened her eyes and she saw her husband and daughter gathered around her.

"Toma-kun, Hisui-chan" Lily said and this cause more tears flowing down to their face.

"KAA-CHAN!" Hisui shouted as she started to hug her mother tightly and Lily to hug back on her daughter and soon Toma join the hug. Naruto and Tohka (who was now beside him) smile at the scene. He was happy that he was able to reunite a family and knew that Hisui now will be happy again.

Soon the family breaks the hug and turned their attention to Naruto.

"How could I ever thank you Naruto-san?" Toma said as he and rest of his family approaches Naruto.

"I only did what was I think was right. Hisui was very depressed when her mother passed away changing her into a cold person. You have nothing thank me for Toma-sama." Naruto stated and Toma and his smiled at him.

"But the problem now is that we need a story on how Lily-sama suddenly came back to life." Naruto stated.

"Can't we just say that you brought her back to life?" Hisui asked and Naruto shook his head.

"I don't wanna get any attention from the council they already keep pestering me to meet them but thanks to Toma-sama immunity that I got I can ignore them but if they find out that I can bring back the dead they will try anything to manipulate my powers for their own personal needs." Naruto stated.

"Don't worry Naruto-san I can make some good story on how came back to life." Lily said and the King chuckle at his wife words.

"Yes Lily-chan is very good in making stories so you won't have any problems Naruto-san." Toma stated and Naruto just nodded at him.

"Well I'm glad, now I'm gonna pass out now." Naruto said and that's when his body collapsed to the ground and the seal barriers deactivated. The last thing he heard was everyone calling his name before the darkness has taken over.

==Time Skip==

Naruto groaned and his eyes started to open and saw that looking above the ceiling.

"Where I'm I?" Naruto asked as he sat up and looks around and saw that he was in Hisui room.

"NII-SAN!" Tohka (in her small form) shouted as she came out from nowhere and hugged Naruto cheeks.

"Hey Tohka-chan how long was I out?" Naruto asked and Tohka let go of him.

"Two days Nii-san and everyone in the royal family were really worried about you." Tohka said and Naruto just nodded at her and the door suddenly opened and they saw Hisui entered the room.

"Hello Hisui-sama" Naruto said and he notice that Hisui has surprised look on her face and before he could make any more comments that when Hisui suddenly leaps towards Naruto and hugged him tightly and Naruto blush by the sudden contact.

"H-H-Hisui-sama?" Naruto stuttered.

"My, my, you're awake now Naruto-san" Lily said as she and Toma entered the room.

"Toma-sama, Lily-sama!" Naruto said in surprised and then he felt Hisui tighten her hugged around him.

"She's been really worried about you Naruto-san, Hisui-chan here didn't sleep well because she was really worried about you." Toma said and Naruto was surprised at hearing and then he looks at Hisui and saw her that she was crying. Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for making her worried and decided to the girl and giving her some comforting words. The King and Queen of Fiore couldn't help but smiled at the scene with Tohka. They are happy that the princess was now happy once more and it was all thanks to Naruto who brought back happiness in the family.

==Time Skip==

Naruto and Tohka (who was in his shoulder) were now standing outside the Castle gate with Toma and the rest of his family in front of him. Lily already explained to Naruto the cover story on how she came back from the dead. Lily told the Kingdom after she was announcement of her return that her spirit was slowly being sealed away by unknown curse which was the result of the unknown illness that cause her death and she told everyone on how he (Naruto) was able free her spirit from the curse with the use of his magic which causes everyone in the Capital to proclaim him the Hero of Cronus which embarrassed the blond.

"Here's your reward Naruto-san!" Arcadios said with a grin on his face as he handed the bag of reward to Naruto. Naruto opened the bag and his eyes widen in shock.

"Um, Toma-sama I think this is too much." Naruto said and Toma shook his head.

"Nonsense Naruto-san you have brought back smile on my daughter face and break the curse for my wife to return to us. To tell you the truth we are eternally grateful to you. If you ever need help just come to us." Toma smiled.

"Yes Naruto-san, Toma-kun here is correct we are forever grateful for bringing happiness back to our family." Lily said as she smiled at him. Naruto just nodded at her and accepted both the King and Queen reasons.

"Okay Toma-sama, Lily-sama I will accept this reward but can you keep my magic a secret to the council because I don't want the council keep pestering me to join them." Naruto stated.

"Our lips is sealed Naruto-san we won't tell anyone about it." Toma said and Naruto just gave him a thankful nod then turns to Hisui and she steps forward.

"Naruto" Hisui said. "Are ever going to see each other again?"

Naruto just smiled then reach something from his pocket then pulls it out and reveals to be a small bracelet that has the symbol of Fairy Tail.

"Here Hisui-sama." Naruto gave her the bracelet and accepted it. "Always remember that even we are far away from each other we will always meet each other again one day. You can visit Fairy Tail to see me if you want." Naruto stated and ended with a wide grin on his face. Tohka, Toma and Lily just smiled at Naruto words. Hisui just look at the bracelet for few seconds before smiling and put it on.

"Just promise me that we will see you again Naruto!" Naruto just smiled and nodded at her. "I promise." Naruto stated then suddenly Hisui leans forward and kissed him on the cheek which shock everyone especially Naruto.

After five second, the princess pulled back with a smile on her face, her cheeks redden a little.

"Thank you bringing back Kaa-chan! Naruto!"

Naruto snapped out from his shock and nodded at her before he started to float in the air which made Hisui look at him with awe.

"Until meet again Hisui-sama, Lily-sama, Toma-sama!"

With that Naruto was covered with yellow cloak and flys away with lightning fast speed which made everyone look in amazement on how fast Naruto was.

Lily was the first one to snap out from her shock and moves forward and place a hand on her daughter shoulder. Hisui turns around to face her mother.

"Let's head back Hisui-chan." Lily smiled and Hisui nodded at her with bright smile on her face before heading back to the castle.

"I think our little girl has crush on Naruto-san dear." Lily stated and Toma just chuckles at hearing that.

"Well I'm I don't mind having the boy being with my daughter in fact if he ever become Hisui fiancé I'm sure that the Kingdom will be more happy having him as a King." Toma stated and Lily just let out a giggle.

"I'm sure that this will be the last time we will see Naruto-san." Arcadios stated and both King and Queen nodded agreement and they knew that this will be the last time that they will see Naruto again.

==Time Skip==

"WE'RE BACK!" Naruto and Tohka shouted as they enter the guild and suddenly Naruto was surrounded by the guild members and Tohka was able to fly away to safety leaving Naruto behind.

"NARUTO-NII YOU'RE BACK!" Natsu as he hugged his brother figure tightly.

"It's good to be back Natsu!" Naruto ruffled Natsu and head and soon Cana approaches him.

"Naruto look at this!" Cana gave the newspaper to Naruto and he began to read and his eyes widen in shock. It was him the front page of the new paper about being the Hero of Cronus for being back the queen from the unknown curse and there many comments are about him and all of them are positive.

"I can't believe this I just freed the queen from a curse this happens." Naruto said and depress look on his face.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun, you don't seem very happy about it." Erza said with confused look on her face.

"OF COURSE NOT! IT MEANS THAT MY FAN BASE WILL INCREASE MORE AND I WON'T HAVE ANY PRIVATE TIME ANYMORE BECAUSE OF ALL THOSE FANGIRLS STALKING ME! GOD DAMMIT!" Naruto whined with anime tears in his eyes before he slammed his head to the table repeatedly which made everyone sweat dropped at his comment except for Tohka who already ordered some sweet foods that she loved so much.

"How much money did you get anyway?" Gray suddenly asked as Naruto stopped banging his head and look at Gray and was about to answer when suddenly Tohka answered for him.

"10 million jewels" Tohka said happily as before she continues back eating her sweet food and everyone look at Naruto with jaw dropped in shock.

"1-1-1-10 MILLION!" Everyone shouted and Naruto nodded at them.

"Yeah but I gave 70% to Tohka so she has 7 million jewels while I have 3 million jewels." Naruto explained and everyone was shock at hearing this then suddenly Natsu shouted at Naruto.

"NEXT TIME I'M COMING WITH NARUTO-NII!" That's when suddenly Gray punch him sending Natsu crashing to table.

"NO I'M GOING WITH NARUTO-NII NEXT TIME!" Gray shouted and Natsu strike back sending Gray crashing to the other members of the guild and soon all started to have an all-out brawl again but also they celebrated for the return of their favorite blond and his partner.

==Next Day==

"Morning Everyone!" Naruto shouted as he and Tohka entered the guild and everyone in the guild greeted him back.

"Oi Naruto!" Makarov called and Naruto approaches him and saw that Makarov was with Gildarts.

"Hey Master, Gildarts!" Naruto greeted them and Gildarts stand up from his seat and approaches Naruto.

"Naruto I challenge you to a fight!" Gildarts said and everyone in the guild was surprised at hearing this even Makarov. This was the first time that Gildarts ever challenge anyone since no one ever had the power to beat him except for Makarov.

Naruto had confused look on his face. "Why do you want me to fight you Gildarts?" Naruto asked and Gildarts just smirked at him.

"Since I'm going to 10 years mission I wanted my last day on Fairy Tail is to see if you have what it takes to be the next Ace of Fairy Tail." Gildarts stated and everyone in the guild was surprised at hearing this. They knew that Naruto would be the next Ace of Fairy Tail because it was a known fact that Naruto done every single S-Class mission with ease and easily beaten Laxus who was also an S-Class mage to pulp.

Naruto was satisfied with Gildarts reason and grinned at him and point at him. "You're on Gildarts and I want you to all go out!" Naruto said.

"OI! OI! DON'T FIGHT YOU TWO YOU MIGHT DESTROY THE CITY OF MAGNOLIA!" Makarov complained. He knew that if these two fight they would destroy half the city of Magnolia if not maybe more.

"Don't worry master I can place a powerful barrier to where we are going to fight and nothing will happen outside the barrier even if we all go out." Naruto explained. He made a special seal that act as a barrier whenever he goes all out in his training to increase his power.

Makarov just let out a sigh. He knew that Naruto was stubborn like Natsu when comes to fighting strong people and he won't take no for an answer. "Fine"

"Meet me at the forest near the guild in two hours." Gildarts said before leaving the guild and Naruto had determine look on his face '_I will be the next Ace of Fairy Tail and I won't back down on my words because I'M NARUTO HAKUTO!' _Naruto mentally shouted.

==Time Skip==

Everyone was now at the forest near the guild but they were outside the barrier so that they would get away from harm in whatever happens inside the barrier.

Naruto and Gildarts were few meters away and Naruto had serious look on his face while Gildarts has his arm crossed and has smirk on his face.

"Good luck Naruto-kun!" Erza cheered.

"Go Nii-san!" Tohka cheered as she currently standing on top of Erza head.

"Heh Naruto will get his butt beaten!" Laxus said arrogantly with his team nodding in agreement. He still holds a grudge towards Naruto after humiliating him in front of the entire guild but hold a great fear if he ever pissed him off.

"Say that guy who got beaten to pulp and never had a chance to fight back." Mira muttered but Laxus heard her and glares at Mira.

"What was that brat?" Laxus asked angrily.

"You heard me sparky!" Mira shouted back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU THE MATCH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" Makarov shouted and the two send one last glare at each other before returning back their attention to Naruto and Gildarts.

"You ready kid?" Gildarts asked and Naruto nodded at him and went to his stance.

"Both of you ready?" Makarov asked and both mages nodded at him before returning back their attention at each other. "BEGIN!" Makarov shouted

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto created 6 clones of himself and the 5 clones along with Naruto charges towards Gildarts while the other one sit on the ground and put on a meditating position which confused rest of guild members except for Natsu since he knew what Naruto was doing.

"What is Naruto clone doing?" Mira asked.

"He's gathering magical energy from the field around him." Natsu stated and this caught everyone attention.

"Why would he do that?" Lisanna asked.

"Because Nii-san is going to enter in his Dragon Force state!" Natsu stated and Makarov was surprised in hearing this. He heard about Dragon Force state from Naruto and he finally that Naruto was really serious in beating Gildarts but never seen Naruto ever used it not even once.

"What's that?" Cana asked.

"The Dragon Force is the final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real Dragon possesses. His power will be equal to an actual dragon." Makarov explained and everyone eyes widen in hearing this except for Natsu since he already knew about this after Naruto explained it to him during their training.

"No way can he do that!" Mira said in shock.

"Let's watch and see." Makarov said before everyone returns back to the fight.

"ICE DRAGON ROAR"

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR"

"WATER DRAGON ROAR"

"SKY DRAGON ROAR"

"LIGHTING DRAGON ROAR"

"EARTH DRAGON ROAR"

Naruto and his clones attacked combined into one giant beam towards Gildarts before the attack could reach the ace of Fairy Tail the beam slowly started to disappear and Gildarts extends his hand stop the beam and it was completely gone. Naruto and his clones' eyes widen in shock in what they just witnessed.

"Crash magic is my main magic, Naruto!" Gildart said "This is a type of Caster magic, this is the magic that smashes everything the user comes into contact with into pieces. It can even be used to both crack Magic into pieces, nullifying its effects, as well as to reduce the Magic's power and to deflect it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless, what are you going to do now? HUH!"

Naruto and his clones let out a war cry and charges at Gildarts at they started to throw barrage of strikes at Gildarts but the Ace of Fairy Tail was in this kind of this situation before where he was outnumbered. He easily dodges all the attacks that was send to him and counter it with his own and one by one all the clones were disappearing until the original Naruto was left standing in front of Gildarts.

Naruto gritted his teeth he knew that Gildarts was only toying with him. He glares at Gildarts and shouted "STOP TOYING WITH ME AND GET SERIOUS! I'M NOT SPARKY OVER THERE WHO COULDN'T LAND A HIT! GET SERIOUS OLD MAN!" Naruto never liked to be underestimated because it reminded him about his 'parents' back in Konoha on how they see him as a weak person and Naruto vowed that he would not be a weak person again.

Everyone in the guild was surprised at seeing this while Laxus was pissed off hearing the sparky part.

"WHAT WAS THAT HAKUTO! YOU CALLING ME WEAK!" Laxus roared as sparks started to appear in his body.

"Calm down Laxus!" Makarov ordered and Laxus just scoffed and glares at Naruto. He would be sure to watch everything on how Naruto will lose to Gildarts in humiliating way.

Gildarts raised a brow at him. He didn't that he was provoking Naruto that much but the blonds think that he was underestimating him. So to make him see that he wasn't underestimating him he would fight Naruto with his full power.

"Alright kid but don't blame me if anything happens to you." Gildarts said and he started to release a powerful amount of his power making everything in the field shake.

Naruto then felt suffocating by the powerful amount of Magical power that Gildarts was releasing that made him fall down to his knees.

'_What the hell… Is this Gildarts true power? Is this the true power of an S-Class mage?' _Naruto mentally asked as he felt like he should give up but then he remembers his resolve that made him put on determine look on his face. _'HELL NO I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP I'M GONNA SHOW GILDARTS THAT I WILL BE THE NEXT ACE OF FAIRYTAIL!'_

"I'm not going to give up Gildarts I'M GONNA SHOW YOU THAT I HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BECOME THE ACE OF FAIRY TAIL!" Naruto shouted then soon Naruto started to release his own magical powers and Gildarts eyes widen in surprised in seeing this.

'_This kid Magical power is more powerful than mine?! Who the hell is this kid?'_ Gildarts asked himself as both magical powers were unleashed and soon the field inside the barrier started to get destroyed by just by their magical powers alone.

Everyone outside the barrier could feel the two mages magical powers and causing all of them drop to their knees except for Makarov who was able to sustained it.

"W-W-What the hell I thought that this barrier will prevent any power that will come out from them." Laxus said as he struggle to stand up.

"I think because of the intense power that both a releasing that the barrier can't keep up with it." Makarov explained making everyone look at him with wide eyes before returning back to Naruto and Gildarts.

"I'm surprised that you have so much magical powers than me Naruto but doesn't mean that you are an Ace of Fairy Tail yet." Gildarts said and Naruto just look at him with a determine look on his face.

"I will become the next Ace of Fairy Tail and that is a promise of a lifetime!" Naruto stated making Gildarts looking at him surprised look on his face before smilling at him.

"Let's see what you got kid!" Gildarts went to his stance and Naruto let out a war cry and charges at Gildarts with his fist ready and Gildarts did the same and both attack clashes sending a powerful shockwave around them that made several cracks underneath them and soon both of the started to release a barrage of attack at each other.

Everyone in Fairy Tail were watching the fight with wide eyes as they saw Gildarts and Naruto attacking each other and every time each attack connect a powerful shock was form around them.

"I can't believe in what I'm seeing." Erza said in awe.

"Naruto is par with Gildarts." Mira said equally shock as she saw Naruto started to use his Heavenly magic and started to throwing several beams at Gildarts who used his Crash magic to make them disappear.

"GO NII-SAN! KICK HIS ASS!" Tohka cheered as she watch in awe. This was the first time he ever saw his brother going all out.

"These two are monsters!" Laxus shouted. He never knew that Naruto was this strong and it made him fear Naruto more if ever pissed the blond off.

Everyone stayed quiet as they continue to watch the fight in awe. Now everyone knew that Naruto was strong as Gildarts and knows that he will become the next ace of Fairy Tail.

An hour has passed Gildarts and Naruto was now standing a few meters away from each other and they were panting. Gildarts has few bruise in his body but Naruto has more than him and he looks even more tired than Gildarts. Since Gildarts has experience in hand to hand combat than Naruto. So the current ace of Fairy Tail has more stronger than him in hand to hand combat.

"I have to admit Naruto I never thought that I would see anyone so young to able to par with me in strength and power but you don't have the enough stamina to continue this fight so give now!" Gildarts said. He really enjoyed this battle and he knew that without a doubt that Naruto would be the Next Ace of Fairy Tail.

Naruto smirked at him and said "I'm not done yet Gildarts I'm now going all out this is the first time I'm going to use this on a fight." Naruto said as he closes his eyes and which made Gildarts and everyone watching the fight with confusion.

"What does Naruto mean? He can barely stand up now!" Gray said.

"Hey look at the clone!" Tohka shouted and everyone outside the barrier look at Naruto clones who was still meditating. The clone opened it eyes and they saw his eyes change slit in the middle. That's when it suddenly disappeared.

"What happened to the clone?" Cana asked.

"Look at Naruto!" Levy said and everyone turn their attention the blond and Naruto eyes opened and they were slit now.

"Get ready for this Gildarts because I'm going all out now!" Naruto shouted then let out a war cry and he was covered with Rainbow colored fire and slowly they all had a shock look on their face as they saw Naruto body started to change.

Naruto body has scale-like patterns on his body and they saw that Naruto body was covered with Rainbow colored aura, swirling around him.

Everyone could feel that Naruto magical powers were off the roof that it made Gildarts look like nothing for comparison.

"Is Naruto really this strong?" Gray asked in shock as he could feel Naruto Magical power that he was releasing.

"Naruto-nii is in his Dragon Force State!" Natsu said in awe. He never thought that this was the kind of power that Naruto has and he vowed that he too will become strong as Naruto.

_'__Is he even human anymore? His power is beyond the power of the strongest wizard saint and no human ever hold that kind of power!'_ Gildarts thought in shock. He never knew that Naruto was this strong. He knew that Naruto was strong as him but he never suspected this.

Naruto look at Gildarts with smirk on his face and said "Better get ready Gildarts I'm not holding back now!" Naruto said and he suddenly disappeared from everyone sight making everyone eyes widen in shock and suddenly reappeared in above Gildarts.

Gildarts looks up and saw that Naruto was above. He shock how fast Naruto was and saw that Naruto has giant rainbow colored orb above him.

"THIS IS THE END! DRAGON SLAYERS'S SECRET ART: COSMIC STYLE FORM: DRAGON GOD BOMB!" Naruto roared as he throws the giant ball of rainbow colored orb towards Gildarts. Gildarts couldn't do anything because on how fast the giant orb was approaching so he couldn't use his magic to stop it.

BOOOM

A powerful explosion happened that send everyone who was watching a few feet away from their place and everyone in Magnolia saw that giant explosion that made the citizen knew that Fairy Tail cause it. When the explosion died and the smoke cleared up. They saw Naruto was standing and looking down on the unconscious Gildarts on the ground.

Makarov snapped out from his shock and shouted. "WINNER: NARUTO HAKUTO!"

And that day Naruto was mark as the newest ace of Fairy Tail and the guild celebrated for his win.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW AND FLAMING WILL BE IGNORED **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

==2 years later X782==

Two has passed since Naruto became the newest Ace of Fairy Tail. His win against Gildarts was spread in Magnolia like wild fire and soon it reaches to the Magic Council. The Magic Council was surprised that someone so young was able to beat Gildarts who was a powerful S-Class wizard. So the Council really wanted to meet Naruto but the blond refuse to meet them but Makarov convince him for just once to see them and Naruto gave in to his master order since he see Makarov as his grandfather figure.

==Flashback X781==

_Naruto and Makarov are Era and now where standing in front of the Magic council. Naruto had bored look on his face and really wanted to leave since he knew that the council will want him to join them but since Makarov wanted to him to meet them once he will complied with his Master/grandfather figure request._

_"__Greetings Magic Council" Makarov said with a respective tone as he bowed down. The council just nodded at him then looks at Naruto and expected him to also to greet them with respect but all Naruto did was just look at them with bored look on his face. _

_"__Naruto-san why are you not greeting us?" One of the Council members asked and Naruto looks at the Council with one his eyebrows raised._

_"__Why should I?" Naruto asked and everyone was taken back on Naruto answer._

_"__We are the council and we demand respect!" One of the Council members said angrily and Naruto simply narrowed his eyes at them._

_"__Respect is not demanded but it is earned and as far I'm concern the council doesn't have any ounce of my respect. Remember YOU ALL BEGGED ME TO COME AND MEET YOU If it wasn't for my master here I would have ignored your request again and again." Naruto stated and all of the council gritted their teeth. How dare this wizard disrespect them they were the council damn it! _

_"__You better watch it boy or el-" _

_The threat was cut off when Naruto suddenly released a proportion of his magical powers causing everything around to shake. The council looks at Naruto and saw that his was glaring at them and his hold no emotion only staring at them with cold eyes that made them pale._

_"__You better all think your words carefully if any of you have any intention in doing something bad to my guild. I'm gonna tell the King to remove you all in your position for abusing your powers or I will make sure that none of you will be able to move for months." Naruto said with cold voice that made the rest of the council shiver but two of the council members were looking at him differently. The two was with interest while the other was looking at him with lustful eyes._

_One was a man who had blue hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye. he dressed himself in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. This man was Siegrain._

_Other one was a woman who had dark purple hair and brown eyes. She wears a long revealing dress, sporting a striped pattern. This woman was__Ultear Milkovich._

_The last one was short old man__ with thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache that reaches halfway to his mouth__. __He wore a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and a black three-spiked hat. This man name is Yajima who was a former of Fairy Tail and close friend of Makarov._

_Naruto notice that two of the magic council were looking at with interest and he recognizes the two. He knew about Ultear, __Siegrain and Yajima__ since Makarov told him about the members of the council. He notices that they were looking at him with fear but interest well except for Ultear who was looking at him with lust that made him send shiver to his spine. That woman eyes reminded him about his fangirls the bane of his existence._

_"__Naruto that's enough!" Makarov ordered and Naruto snapped out from his thoughts and slowly stop his magical powers which was relief from everyone in the council except for Ultear,__ Siegrain and Yajima__ who still have interest look on their face._

_Naruto close his eyes and let out a sigh before he opens his eyes and look at the council with a serious look on his face._

_"__Tell me why the council wants to see me?" Naruto asked and one of them stands up. The person was an old who had blond hair and black eyes. This is Belno who was member of the magic council._

_"__Naruto Hakuto, we the council wish to ask you to become a member of the Wizard Saints. You have proven that you have the qualities in becoming a Wizard Saint. So do accept the offer?" Belno asked with smile on her face and the council nodding at her words. Naruto looks at each of the council members expression on their face and Naruto knew that they wanted to him to work under them and there is no way in hell that he was going to let some idiotic hunger hungry people try to control him! _

_"__I'm not interested" Naruto simply said and everyone look at with surprised look on their face even Makarov. No one ever decline in becoming a member of the Wizard Saints but Makarov knew any better Naruto had a reason why he doesn't. So he decided to keep his mouth close and watch how the White Mage of Fairy Tail handle this while The council was pissed at hearing this._

_"__WHAT! WHY DO REFUSE OUR OFFER IN BECOMING A WIZARD SAINT!" An old man shouted and this man name is Org. This man has long beard and mustache and has black eyes._

_"__Because I already what you all up to if I became a Wizard Saint." Everyone in the looks at him with calculative eyes. "You all wanted to control me, you all wanted me to keep me under your thumb, doing your dirty works. Well I'm sorry but I'm not interested in becoming Wizard Saint so you can SHOVE THAT OFFER IN YOUR ASSES! I'M NOT GOING TO BE SOMEONE LAPDOG! I'M MY OWN PERSON AND NO ONE CONTROLS ME! I'M NARUTO HAKUTO A PROUD MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL!" Naruto declared in the end. Everyone had different reaction. The council was pissed at him except for Sieghart and Ultear who had amuse look on their faces while Makarov and Yajima had proud look on their faces in hearing Naruto words. _

_"__Besides" Everyone snapped out from their thoughts as they heard Naruto continues. "Title means nothing to me." Naruto stated making everyone look at him with wide eyes. "Even you all are title as members of the council it doesn't mean nothing to me. If you want me all to respect you then DO YOU'RE FUCKING JOBS BECAUSE FROM THE WAY I SEE IT. THE COUNCIL ARE BUNCH OF STUPID PEOPLE. YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL MEMBERS OF THE COUNCIL THAT YOU ARE ABOVE EVERYBODY. REMEMBER THAT WITHOUT THE PEOPLE THE COUNCIL WOUNDN'T EXIST! THAT'S WHY WE FAIRY TAIL RATHER CAUSE DESTRUCTION THAN LETTING INNOCENT PEOPLE SUFFER SO REMEMBER YOUR PLACES __**COUNCIL MEMBERS**__!" Naruto said and ended with venom in the end. Everyone in the council could say that they were shock in Naruto words but the most members of the council were glaring with great hate towards him but simply glare back._

_"__If any of you don't have any more to say I'm leaving now. Master, I'm going ahead see you back at the guild." Naruto said and Makarov nodded at him. Naruto body suddenly was covered with Yellow cloak that made Siegrain and Ultear eyes widen in surprised. Then Naruto suddenly blasted in the sky and destroying the roof top in the process making Makarov sweat drop while Yajima chuckle at that site._

_"__Well that was pretty interesting. Naruto-san has the same magic as I have." Siegrain said an amuse look on his face. Org glares at Siegrain._

_"__That brat is nothing! He has the nerve to insult us and tell us how to do our jobs. He should be arrested!" Org shouted._

_"__But Naruto-san does have a point. You council members have been bad mouthing Fairy Tail and Naruto-san seems the kind of person who hurt anyone who disrespecting his guild who he considers as family." Ultear said._

_ "__Beside if you suddenly arrested Naruto-san you would have to answer to the King why you arrested him. If don't have any good valid reason you will be easily remove from your position by the King himself." Yajima explained and Org gritted his teeth since he knew that Yajima words are true. _

_"__The meeting is adjourned!" The head of the council said. Soon one by one the council members started walking away from the chamber leaving only Yajima and Makarov._

_"__You have an interesting member there Makarov I would say that if ever becomes a master of Fairy Tail then I would say that the guild would be in safe hands." Yajima stated and Makarov nodded in agreement and soon the two headed out chambers to have a small chat._

_==Flashback Ended==_

Ever since that incident the council completely stops pestering Naruto from joining them but decided to give him the ranking as a SS-rank wizard which made the blond suspicious but decided to accept it since the council told that it's just a ranking making him the first Mage in history ever attaining that rank (Since Gildarts was only an S-Class wizard). Also Naruto started his first SS-Class mission with Tohka and he was able to finish it within 2 months making his and Fairy Tail reputation increase.

Also Naruto started to learn a new magic such Ice make magic from Gray as an exchange for helping the ice mage getting stronger and Teleportation magic which he got a book about it from one of his S-Class mission. He was surprised that it was similar to Minato Hirashin no Jutsu and didn't waste time to learn it and after several months he finally was able to master it and earn him another nickname and that is **White Flash of Fairy Tail** because of his new incredible speed. He also developed few new spells that required his zodiac key like Virgo to execute it and also new different forms using his dragon slayer magic. Even Naruto was a mage he didn't slack off his shinobi training. He still continues to read about the history of the konoha and the shinobi worlds thanks to the books and scroll the he stolen and he was surprised that he inherited Kushina Chakra chains and decided to practice it and he spend months in learning to control the chakra chains even with the help of the clones.

He also trained Tohka in using magic since she got interested but the only magic she knows is Heavenly magic which she learn from Naruto while rest her powers comes naturally to her.

Also during those 2 years Naruto started also to notice that Erza and Mira had some feelings for and you're asking how he knew this. Well here are some reasons how he was able to notice it.

Erza and Mira would often now started asking Naruto to join his mission since they also had been promoted in becoming an S-Class wizards and sometimes one of them will ask to join him in their shopping trip. Erza and Mira rivalry was fiercer than ever since now most of the time if Naruto would talk to one of them the other would interrupt and cause the two to fight in the guild and was more destructive than before and Naruto would knock them out cold for them to stop.

Also that time Cana has decide to ask Naruto for help in becoming stronger which the blond was more than happy to accept her request.

Soon as Mira and Erza heard that Naruto was training Cana and decided also to join his training also which the blond had no problem. But whenever there was a sparring match, Mira and Erza would all go out leaving chaos and destruction in the field that made Naruto decided to make a seal that would lessen the destruction if ever the girls started to have an all-out brawl towards each other. Naruto also decided to be dense as possible when the girls start to flirt with him since he never wanted any of the girls feeling getting hurt. He knew that if he chooses one of the girls he would leave the two heartbroken and he didn't like that.

Naruto has also been contacting with Hisui, through Communication Lacrima and sometimes would visit Hisui and her parents if ever he have mission that was requested by the King. Naruto was surprised that Hisui started to learn magic and Naruto decided to help her so every 5 months Naruto would visit the Hisui and see her progress and Naruto saw that she was improving greatly.

Now Naruto was on the train. He and Tohka just finished their S-Class mission and were heading back to Magnolia. He looks like that he was deep in his thoughts while Tohka sitting on the top of his head. Tohka notice deep expression on Naruto face and decide to ask him.

"What the problem Nii-san?" Tohka said and Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and saw Tohka in front of him.

"Nothing wrong Tohka-chan I'm just remembering some things." Naruto said and Tohka just nodded at him. That's when suddenly a female in the same car gasped "Look at that."

"Oh my god."

"What happened?"

Naruto and Tohka glance out the window and their eyes widen in shock.

A small town a several hundred meters away had a column of black smoke rising from it. There was a small horde of animals near the forest close to the train that appeared to be resting after a long run. And right in front of the train were several sets of civilians waving at it to stop.

The train came to a screeching halt, knocking all the passengers off balance and having to grab something to hold them up. Every car opened up as the people near the train started coming onto the train.

One person looked at the people coming aboard, "What are you doing?!"

"W-we're sorry! We didn't mean to halt your train but our town was suddenly charged by a horde of animals!"

A man followed into the car, "Our homes were destroyed and everything's going up in flames!"

"Oh no!" Someone yelled in horror, "Was anybody hurt?!"

"No, thank god!" One of them said as they started waving towards their former town, "Luckily we had a Mage from Fairy Tail come and warn us beforehand!"

Naruto and Tohka perked up at that and smiled. Someone from the guild was taking care of this. Then it won't be a problem if-

"But I don't know where the rest of them went! There were three of them but two of them are missing! We asked them to fight a monster that was causing everyone trouble but-"

**SMASH**

Everyone in the car was silenced as they jumped back in shock with the sound of shattering glass. They looked over to see one of the windows broken and glass spread out over the floor.

Naruto was flying and heading to the village with Tohka behind him in her battle form.

"Nii-san, who do you think are the mages?" Tohka asked

"I don't know but we better hurry I just hope that we're not too late." Naruto said and his body was covered with yellow cloak while Tohka was covered with purple. The two headed towards their destination with a very fast speed.

==Near the village==

"Elf-niichan..." Lisanna said in a soft tone as she gave her brother who was in his full beast form an honest smile, "I can't believe you finally got to use your Full-Body magic. I'm so proud of you; I knew you could do it." She fiddled with her hands a little as she tried to think of what to say, "You probably had to use it because you wanted to protect Mira-Nee, right? Hehe, that's just like something you would do."

Lisanna wiped a tear from her eyes as she looked up at her rampaging brother, "I'm sorry I couldn't help fight, Elf-niichan. Maybe...if I was stronger...you wouldn't have had to risk your life to stop The Beast." Her voice broke and started to waver as she let out a quick sob at her failure to help her siblings, "I'm sorry. T-this is my fault. I'm so sorry Elf-niichan."

Mira watched as everything was silent besides Lisanna's voice calming down Eflman's Beast. Lisanna swallowed her fear and shook her head, "But it's okay now...you did it Elf-niichan. You saved us." She smiled up at him as The New Beast let out some soft hums, "I know you can come out of this. Because you're my Big Brother. You can do anything."

Lisanna opened her arms wide for a hug and looked up at Elfman, "So c'mon. Come back home. Let's all go back to the guild together. Okay?"

Everything was silent. Lisanna kept her arms open as Elfman's Beast form didn't make a single move. Mirajane looked on in surprise as Lisanna had succeeded. She had stopped Elfman. She brought him back. Mira felt a sense of hope grow in her chest...

Until the Beast raise his right arm and swung it and was about sent Lisanna flying over the trees.

"LISANNA!" Mira shouted as eyes widen in horror as she watch Lisanna was about to be hit with the Beast arm that's when suddenly a yellow and purple light passed through her and hits the Beast chest before it could hit Lisanna, sending it falling to the ground.

Mira and Lisanna eyes widen on who they saw.

"Naruto/nii, Tohka/chan!" Mira and Lisanna said in shock and the two new comers landed in front of Lisanna. The turn their attention to Lisanna and approach her.

"Lisanna, you alright?" Naruto asked and Lisanna just gave him a nod then Mira runs towards them.

"Naruto, Tohka, what are you both doing here?" Mira asked.

"The villagers of the village stops the train we were on and they told that there was mages of Fairy Tail in the village. At first we thought that everything was alright until they told us that there was a monster that there were mages are fighting. I never thought that you two would be fighting the King of the Beast." Naruto said then turns his attention the Beast who starting to get up.

"Tohka get these two to some safe distance while I will kill this monster." Naruto said as his hands were covered with fire and ice.

"Naruto don't!" Mira yelled as she got his attention before it was too late. She looked down in shame and stated, "That monster...it's Elfman."

Naruto and Tohka eyes widened in shock as they looked back towards town where he could see the massive monster's form reaching over the houses. They looked back at the S-Class Mage, "That thing?! That's Elfman?! What happened?!" Naruto asked in shock

"Elfman tried to Take-Over a monster we were sent here to scare away. But it was too powerful for him to control and now he's going on a rampage. He can't control himself. I know it might seem too late but..."

Mira's shoulder shook as she looked up at him with pleading eyes,

"Naruto, he's my brother. Please..."

Naruto clenches his fist and released a sigh and nodded at her. "I promise to save him" Naruto stated and Mira nods in appreciation… Then they saw the beast stands up and let out roar and charges at them. Naruto pressed his hands together.

"ICE MAKE: RAMPART!" Naruto shouted and summoned a massive wall of ice in front of them causing the beast to crash to it. But the beast started to bash it body to the massive wall of ice as and it started to crack.

Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration then he suddenly had an idea. He looks at Tohka and shouted. "Tohka I want you to distract Elfman for while!"

Tohka just nodded at him and soared to air as the beast destroyed wall.

"HOLY SHOTS!" Tohka shouted as she summoned several purple beams at the beast causing it to move it arms to defensive position to minimize the damage. The beast let out roar and swings it arm towards Tohka.

"FORCE FIELD!" Tohka shouted as she summoned a force field around her causing the beast arm to stop then Naruto slam his hands to the ground and a magic circle suddenly appeared beneath the beast.

"Alright Elfman time for you to change back! WHITE MAGIC: SUPPRESED SOUL: BEAST!" Naruto shouted and pillar of energy beam shot from the heaven and hits the beast. Mira and Lisanna just watch in amazement in what they were witnessing. When the pillar of light was gone they saw Elfman was lying on the ground unconscious.

"ELFMAN/ELF-NIICHAN!" Mira and Lisanna shouted as everyone headed towards to the unconscious Elfman. Naruto started to check on his condition and after a few seconds Naruto let out a sigh and a smile appeared on his face.

"He's fine now but he might be out for a one or two days but nevertheless he's fine." Naruto said and everyone was sighed in relief in hearing that.

"Thanks for everything Naruto-nii-sama if you didn't come on time. I don't know what might have happened." Lisanna said and Naruto just nodded at her.

"No problem Lisanna-chan. Now let's head back to the guild for Elfman to recover." Naruto said and everyone nodded at him.

Naruto carried Elfman in his back then grabbed both of Mira and Lisanna shoulder. Mira blush from the sudden contact that Naruto made.

"OI! What are you doing?" Mira said with blush on her face and Lisanna notice the blush on Mira face that made a smirk appeared on Lisanna face.

'_I KNEW THAT MIRA-NEE LIKES NARUTO-NII-SAMA!'_ Lisanna mentally shouted while Naruto didn't notice the blush.

"I'm teleporting us back to the guild you do remember that I earned a new nickname as the White Flash of Fairy Tail." Naruto said and Mira just lowered her as she was embarrassed that she forgot about that while Tohka and Lisanna inwardly giggle at this. Then a magic circle appeared beneath them and they disappeared in white flash.

==Inside the Guild==

Everyone was having a good time that's when Naruto and others suddenly appeared in white flash. Everyone was surprised when then their expression turn to horror when they saw Elfman was all beaten up.

"ELFMAN!" Everyone shouted as every single member of the guild approaches them.

"TAKE ELFMAN TO THE INFIRMARY NOW!" Makarov ordered and some of the guild members with Lisanna carried Elfman to the Infirmary. Makarov turned to Naruto for explanation.

"Naruto, Mira to my office." Makarov said and the two nodded at him. Naruto told Tohka to watch Elfman which the little girl agreed to him before he and Mira followed Makarov towards it office.

They arrived at Makarov office and Makarov had a serious look on his face.

"What happened? Why is Elfman like that?" Makarov asked. Mira started to explain. She told how the mission got wrong when Elfman decided to use Take Over magic on the King of the beast causing him to berserk until to the point where Naruto save them and return Elfman back to normal. After hearing Mira explanation Makarov just released a sigh and crossed his arms and lean back to his chair.

"You're really lucky that Tohka and Naruto was able to come on time or else who knows what would have happened to you or to your siblings." Makarov said and Mira nodded at him.

"Yeah I'm really grateful…Master" Makarov perk up and looks at Mira. "I think...I'm gonna take a break from job requests for a while."

Naruto and Makarov looked between each other in confusion. They looked back over to the Strauss girl as Makarov inquired "Are you sure Mira? You can take a break for as long as you want but I didn't think-"

"I'm sure of it." Mira said. Naruto and Makarov looks at Mira eyes saw that she was serious about this. Makarov let out a sigh and nodded at her. "I understand Mira."

"Thank you master" Mira said then turned her attention to Naruto. "Thank you for saving us Naruto."

Naruto just gave Mira a smile and place a hand on her shoulder. "We're family Mira-chan, we look out for each other. Even we had some few disagreement in the past, we are still family and never hesitate to ask for help." Naruto said and Mira nodded at him and soon headed towards the door, opened it and heads out of the room before he closes the door.

"Naruto really values us greatly Mira. We're lucky that he joined our guild." Makarov said and Mira nodded in agreement.

==With Naruto==

Naruto let out sigh as he was outside the guild. It's been a long day and he wanted to go home and take some shut eye. Tohka said to him that she was sleeping with Lissana tonight which the blond had no problems. Now Naruto was heading back home until he saw someone near the river bank. He look closely and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Erza-chan?" Naruto said with a surprised tone and Erza perk up and turns around and saw Naruto.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" Erza asked with equally surprised voice then Naruto approaches her.

"I always pass this river bank before I head home." Naruto said and Erza was surprised in hearing this.

"Oh I see" Erza said.

"Why are here alone Erza-chan?" Naruto asked and Erza just let out a sigh and looks at him.

"Naruto…there's something that I need to tell you." Erza said and Naruto look at her confused.

"What is it?" Naruto asked and Erza let out a sigh once more and gather all the courage that she could and look back Naruto and lean forward.

Naruto was surprised Erza sudden action but before he could do any reactions. Erza was already too close to him and suddenly captured his lips. Naruto eyes widen by this. Erza was kissing him and didn't know what to do.

_'__WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO DAMN IT! I HATE YOU SO MUCH KAMI FOR PUTTING ME IN THIS SITUATION!'_ Naruto mentally shouted in his mind.

'**_Kiss her back idiot!_**_' A _voice in his mind said and Naruto recognized that voice.

'_Ryuu? Where are you?'_ Naruto asked.

'**_I'm speaking in your mind Naruto anyway. I'm gonna make this short. JUST GOD DAMN KISS THE GIRL ALREADY! '_**Ryuu shouted at him.

'_WHAT!' _

**'****_YOU HEARD ME YOU DENSE IDIOT. I BEEN WATCHING FROM ABOVE NARUTO AND I BEEN VERY PROUD THAT YOU MADE NAME OF YOURSELF AND ANGRY BECAUSE YOU BEEN IGNORING ALL THE GIRLS FEELING AROUND YOU. I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR THE GIRL WITH A BROWN HAIR AND SO DOES THE WHITE HAIR GIRL. BE A MAN AND ACCEPT THEM.' _**

'_But I don't want any of them to get hurt. If I accept one of them the other two will heartbroken'_ Naruto reasoned.

**_'_****_Do you know that you can have multiple mates' right?'_**_ Ryuu asked and Naruto was quiet for a moment._

_'__No' _He finally responded and Ryuu let out a sigh.

**_'_****_Listen Naruto, a dragon mate with one partner for their lifetime but because you're a son of a dragon god and soon to be dragon King you can have several mates so don't worry about breaking one of the girls heart just convince them to share you. And don't you talk out of this because I know you can easily make the girls share you.'_** Ryuu stated. Naruto was just surprised in hearing this now.

'_You know you could have told me before I left the dragon realm right or you could have told me before I decided to act like dense idiot'_ Naruto said to Ryuu.

_'__**I thought that you would be smart enough to figure it out. Anyway just accept the girl and make sure you tell her everything about you and I mean EVERYTHING and becoming a dragon slayer mate before you mark her.'**_Ryuu said before the dragon god cut off the mental link making Naruto snap of his thoughts and saw that Erza was still kissing him. He decided to take Ryuu advice and kiss Erza back as he wrapped his arms around her.

Erza left eye soon started to let a tear down to her cheeks but it was not sadness but joy. She was happy that Naruto kissed her back. He accepted her feelings she knew that she had fallen in love with Naruto. Not because of his handsome look or how strong he was but because on he care for his comrades and friends and how kind he is.

Erza knew now that she had completely fall in love with Naruto.

After a full minute the two had finally break the kiss and gaze each other eyes.

"Naruto-kun…I love you." Erza said and then she hugged him tightly and pressed her head in his chest. Naruto eyes soften in hearing this but he didn't reply to her but decided to hug her back.

Erza felt warm as she hugged Naruto as if that all the loneliness that she felt as child was vanishing. The void in her heart that was caused by the betrayal of her friend was being filled with love she felt for Naruto.

"Erza-chan" Naruto whispered and Erza looks up and saw that Naruto was staring at her.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Erza asked and Naruto breaks the hug and push Erza a little that surprised red haired woman.

"Naruto-kun?" Erza asked in confusion then Naruto grabbed her hands and lead her near the river bank sit on the ground. The two were pretty quiet and it made Erza feel uneasy. She felt like that Naruto was regretting his decision. She felt like that her heart was going to shatter as each second passed by.

Few seconds has already passed and Erza about to break the silence but Naruto beat her to it.

"Erza-chan" Erza looks at Naruto and saw him that he was looking back at her. "There's something you need to know about me first before you truly accept me." Naruto said and Erza was confused at this but decided to stay quiet and listen to Naruto. Naruto let out sigh and started to explain his story. He told her that he was not really from earthland but from the elemental nation, from another world which shock Erza a lot. He told her on how he was neglected by his so called 'family' and the entire village and only Itachi who see as a brother. Erza was shock and felt great pity for him and great anger towards to his 'family' and the village vowed that if she ever get a chance to meet them she will beat them to a pulp. His adventures as wanderer and how his was trained by his foster father and acting like a dense idiot since he didn't any of the girls getting hurt because of him. Erza was surprised at hearing that last part and had the urge to smack Naruto for his stupidity or hug him because on how much he cares for her and the other girls feeling. The last is about becoming a dragon mate and him having multiple mates since he was a son of a dragon god and upcoming Dragon King as soon as he defeated Acnologia.

"So do you still love me and accept Erza-chan?" Naruto asked. That's when suddenly Erza grabbed his both of his cheeks , pull his face towards her and kissed him passionately. Naruto was stunned by Erza action. After a half a minute Erza breaks the kiss and pressed her forehead against his. She looks at him in the eyes and smiled at him.

"I don't care about your past Naruto-kun. I still love you with all my heart and it was nice of you for to care for our feelings even it was incredibly stupid of you," Naruto just let out a small chuckle. "But I nevertheless I still love you and I don't sharing you at all" Erza said and Naruto eyes widen in hearing this.

"Really!"

"But on one condition"

"What's that?" Naruto asked and Erza remove her forehead from his and leans forward to his earns.

"That I'm going to be the one who's going to get your virginity first." Erza whispered and Naruto eyes widen in surprised and a blush appeared on his face. Erza looks at Naruto and the blond just respond with a nod since he was too surprise to say anything.

"Good!" Erza chirped happily and hugged Naruto again. The blond just hugged the crimson hair woman back and a smiled appeared on his face. He was happy that Erza still accepted him and was happy that she allowed him to have other mates.

==5 months later==

5 months has passed since that S-Class mission that Mira and her siblings took and where Naruto save them and where Erza and Naruto became a couple.

Mira was very much traumatized in that mission causing her to completely change. She no longer bullies her fellow guild mates. She is now a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. She plays a motherly role within the guild. She even ended her rivalry with Erza and the two gotten a lot better. She also become a barmaid of the guild.

Elfman great stupidity from his actions that nearly cost his sisters life, he begged for forgiveness at her two sisters who easily forgave him. He also thanked Naruto for stopping him and saving his sisters which the blond shrugged it off. He asked Naruto to train him which the blond was more than happy to help him.

Lisanna didn't change much but she was able to confess to Natsu her feelings towards the pink dragon slayer. Natsu accepted her and two had been closer than ever and she mostly helps her sister running the bar in the guild.

Also Naruto and Erza revealed their relationship after a week they become a couple to the guild causing everyone to celebrate except for Mira and Cana who were heartbroken in hearing that Naruto had chosen Erza.

The two avoided Naruto for a few days because they were still heartbroken and this cause Naruto to worry but Erza talk to them and told them about Naruto status of him having more than one mate and she also told them that she doesn't mind sharing Naruto. The two girls were surprised at hearing this and Erza even told them on how Naruto act dense when he already knew of all the girls' feelings towards him and how he decided that he didn't want friendship to break just because of him which the two girls feel to things.

One was to smack Naruto because of his stupidity or give him a hug and kiss him. At the end of the week Mira and Cana confessed their feelings to Naruto and Naruto told him who he really was but the girls still accepted him.

After that event Naruto was now currently dating Erza, Cana and Mira which made him the envy among men in Fairy Tail.

Now Naruto was training Elfman, Gray and Natsu who were attacking him together. The four were in the forest and Naruto was dodging every attack that was thrown at him. Today was the last day that Naruto is going to train them and Naruto decided to see on how far they have progressed.

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Gray shouted as he shoots several lance at Naruto and Naruto quickly reacts.

"METEOR!" Naruto shouted and was covered with yellow cloak and dodges the lances before charging at Gray and delivered a blow to the chest sending him flying to one of the trees.

Suddenly Natsu and Elfman appeared beside him and were ready to attack.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu shouted as his fist were covered with flames.

"BEAST ARM: IRON BULL!" Elfman shouted and his arm turned into a metal that is similar to a gauntlet. Both Elfman and Natsu attack Naruto the same time in his side.

GRAB!

Natsu and Elfman eyes widen when they saw Naruto easily stop their attack by grabbing their hands with his own. Naruto has a smirked on his face and said. "Nice try you two but that's gonna take more than that to hurt me!" With that Naruto throws them towards the trees.

Natsu, Gray and Elfman slowly get up and saw that Naruto has standing in front of them a few meters away with his arms crossed and has smirked on his face.

"Is that all you all got?" Naruto taunted them and all them glared at him.

"WE'RE NOT DONE YET ICE MAKE: SWORD!" Gray shouted and as summons a sword in his hand and charges at Naruto.

"FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!" Natsu shouted and his body was covered with Fire and charges at Naruto.

"TAKE OVER: BEAST SOUL!" Elfman shouted as he takes the form of the beast himself that nearly causes his sister life. Over the 5 months of intense training from Naruto, Elfman had finally had full control of beast but can't stay that long for a period of time since he lack magical reserves.

The three of them were charging straight at Naruto. Naruto smiled proudly on how well the three was able to work together well and how good they were able to control their magic. He decided to become bit serious as reward for their hard effort.

."Alright time to get a little bit serious HYPER ICE DRAGON MODE!" Naruto shouted then his body covered with rainbow colored aura and sends a powerful shockwave that stops trio attack send them flying.

The trio stands up and their eyes widen in shock in what they saw. Naruto had a blue flame in his head and his pupils become a darker color while his irises become a lighter color. (AN:Just like Tsuna Hyper Dying Will Mode in Reborn)

Naruto took a deep breath and as he builds a small magical powers.

"ICE DRAGON ROAR!" Naruto roared and as he released an ice beam towards the three.

BOOOM!

A strong explosion happened and Naruto let out a sigh. When the smoke was gone and Naruto eyes widen in surprised in what he saw. The three were still standing and Naruto could help but smiled at seeing.

'_Even I only use 10% of my power on that roar they should have been enough to completely knock them out, these three will become one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail in the future_' Naruto thought and was proud that they were able to withstand the attack. He snapped out from his thoughts and saw that the three falls to the ground. Naruto approaches them to check on them and saw that they were unconscious. Naruto let out sigh and summoned three clones to carry them and headed back to the guild.

==Time Skip==

"WE'RE BACK!" Naruto shouted as he and the three clones who were carrying Elfman, Gray and Natsu entered the guild.

"WELCOME BA-AHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPEN TO THEM?" Lisanna said with shock and worried tone as she saw her brother, Natsu and Gray were unconscious.

"Don't worry they are just knocked out after having a sparring match with me." Naruto said before he ordered the clones to carry the three to the infirmary. Lisanna couldn't help but sigh at this.

"You know Naruto-nii you shouldn't have going overboard on them." Lisanna scolded him and Naruto just let out chuckle.

"She right nii-san you really need to go easy on them." Tohka said as she fly towards them and decided to join the conversation.

"Well they wanted me to get a little bit serious so I used 10% percent of my power on them." Naruto stated and he saw Tohka just rolled her eyes.

"Nii-san did you use your Dragon god slayer magic on them?" Tohka asked and Naruto just let out a nervous chuckle before nodding at her.

"You know that even 10% percent of your power you can still destroy things around you when you use your Dragon god slayer magic on them!" Tohka scolded at him.

"Alright you two that's enough you don't need to gang up on Naruto-kun." Mira said as she approaches them. Mira appearance has changed. Her was in ponytail anymore and let long hair fall down and has an upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She was wearing a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt.

"But Mira-nee" Lisanna whined and Mira just patted her and Tohka.

"Lisanna-chan it's alright the boys wanted him to get serious anyway." Mira said.

"Beside if I was really serious I could have beaten to pulp with several bones broken anyway." Naruto stated and it was true. Naruto is also known as slave driver when he trains people and most of the time Natsu, Gray and Elfman would return to the guild with several bruises in their body and that wasn't having a sparring match with him.

Lisanna and Tohka looks at each other and let out sigh before nodding at them. Lisanna decided to check the three while Tohka and Naruto decided to order some food to eat. Few minutes later Mira brought their food and two started to eat.

"Hey nii-san how are three going with their training anyway?" Tohka asked before she took another bit in her bread. Mira also decided to listen since she was also eager also on her brother was developing in Naruto training.

"Well the three are pretty going well on their training. Natsu finally was able to enter dragon force but the problem is that he needed to absorb a strong concentrated Eternano before he can completely enter that state and he can only stay in that state for at least 15 minutes before he is completely exhausted. Gray is par with Natsu when comes to power and speed but he still needs sharpen is time reaction more and finally Elfman." This caught Tohka and Mira attention. "He has finally full control on his take over magic but the problem is that needs to build up his magical reserves for him stay longer on his form." Naruto explained.

Tohka and Mira couldn't but smile at hearing this especially Mira. She was happy and proud that her brother has finally gotten over his fear from losing control of his take over magic and was thankful for Naruto for helping her brother.

"Well that's good to hear but when do you think they will be ready in becoming an S-Class mage?" Tohka asked and Naruto just shrugged at her.

"I don't I'm done teaching them. Today was the last training for them and from here on out they have to think of their own way in getting stronger." Naruto stated and the girls were surprised in hearing this. Before one of them could ask the guild door suddenly opened and reveal to be Cana and Erza entering the guild.

"Hey Erza-chan, Cana-chan!" Naruto greeted the two. Erza and Cana had smiles on their faces and greeted him back before they approaches him. Soon everything in the guild was their everyday routine that until Gray, Natsu and Elfman finally awaken from their sleep and started their fight against each other and soon the entire guild also started to have all out brawl. That's when suddenly a powerful light came out of nowhere and causing everyone stop the rumble and blinded everyone in the guild.

"UGH WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Naruto asked as he and others covered their eyes from the blinding light that came out of nowhere.

When the light was finally gone everyone soon opened their eyes and their eyes widen in shock.

They saw a beautiful woman floating in the air where the sudden light was and slowly descend down to the ground. The woman had long black hair, black eyes and she was wearing a beautiful white Kimono.

The girl looks around and saw the surprised look on their faces but decided to ignore them.

"Which one of you is Naruto Hakuto?" The woman asked and Naruto decided to step forward for her to see him.

"I'm Naruto Hakuto and who are you miss?" Naruto asked with confused look on his face and he couldn't help but sense a powerful godly aura that was coming from this woman.

The woman gave him a smile and suddenly Naruto felt that this wasn't a good thing. "Naruto Hakuto or should I say Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and the brother of Hitomi Namikaze." The woman said and everyone in the guild was surprised in hearing this except Tohka and his girlfriends since they already knew about his past but they were surprised on how this woman knows his true name while the rest of the guild were surprised in hearing this since this was the first time they heard this.

Naruto eyes narrowed and his hands were immediately covered with rainbow colored flames. "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU KNOW MY TRUE NAME?!" Naruto demanded and everyone is surprised in hearing the hostile tone in Naruto voice especially Makarov since the only time that he use that tone is when he's pissed and that happened when Laxus mocked and Naruto beaten him to pulp.

"My name is Kami Naruto-kun and I'm here to return you to your original world"

* * *

**Naruto Magics**

* * *

**Dragon Slayer magic**

* * *

**White Magic**

**-Life Magic-The ability to create life and saves life by using old forbidden and lost magic by the user's will  
-Summon powerful souls  
-The user can also manipulate anyone age  
-Medium ship  
-Great Regenerative Healing Factor  
-Healing  
-Immortality -Powerful combat spells **

* * *

**Requip Magic**

* * *

**Flight Magic**

* * *

**Heavenly Body Magic**

* * *

**Mind Reading Magic- This magic will allow Naruto to look at a person memory just by making eye contact with that person **

* * *

**Ice Make Magic**

* * *

**Teleportation Magic-Similar to Minato Hirashin except that he doesn't leave any marks but uses his mind to where he wanted to teleport. It can also create marks like Minato Hirashin seal mark by making a contact with an object, person, etc.**

* * *

**Tohka Magics**

**Heavenly Magic**

* * *

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW AND FLAMING WILL BE IGNORED **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: HEY GUYS FOR THE DELAY BEEN BUSY WITH THE SCHOOL WORK! **

**ANYWAY HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6

==Previously==

_Naruto eyes narrowed and his hands were immediately covered with rainbow colored flames. "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU KNOW MY TRUE NAME?!" Naruto demanded and everyone is surprised in hearing the hostile tone in Naruto voice especially Makarov since the only time that he use that tone is when he's pissed and that happened when Laxus mocked and Naruto beaten him to pulp._

_"__My name is Kami Naruto-kun and I'm here to return you to your original world"_

==Now==

Naruto eyes widen in hearing this before giving a glare at the deity standing before him. "THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M GOING BACK TO THAT HELL HOLE!" Naruto shouted at Kami. Everyone were surprised in hearing this they never witness Naruto being this angry before.

Kami just frowned in hearing Naruto answer.** "Naruto-kun I know that you're upset but you need to come back."** Kami said and Naruto just continues to glare at him and unintentionally started leaking out his magical energy.

"WHY DO I NEED TO GET BACK THE ELEMENTAL NATION?" Naruto demanded and Kami let out a sigh and started to explain.

**"It's because Naruto-kun you are one of the Child Prophecy that will save the ninja world.**" Kami stated and everyone eyes widen in hearing this and look at Naruto who also had shock look on his face.

"Wait a minute Kami-sama." Makarov said as he approaches Kami and She turns around and saw Makarov approaching.

**"And who might you be?"** Kami asked politely and Makarov cleared his throat.

"I'm Makarov Dreyar and I'm the master of the guild which is known Fairy Tail and in short I'm also the guardian of all the kids in the guild." Makarov stated and Kami nodded at him. "Are really saying that Naruto here is the one that will savior of this so called Ninja world?"

**"Yes he is that's why he needs to come back."** Kami said before returning her attention to Naruto who finally snap out from his shock and was glaring at her.

**"Naruto-kun, please I need you to return to the elemental nation It's was a mistake for you being transported here. You should have been train in becoming the strongest ninja. You should have not been a mage but a shinobi. You are one of the Reincarnations of the Rikudou Sennin sons. It's your destiny"** Kami explained when suddenly another light appeared above them making everyone look in surprise. It was a rainbow colored orb and was flying down towards Kami.

**"Kami that was no mistake, Light and I have given Naruto a chance to change his destiny."** A voice said. Naruto eyes widen hearing this while Kami expression darkens in hearing that voice.

"Ryuu is that you?" Naruto asked in shock and this surprised the entire guild since everyone knew Naruto foster father but they never knew they would able to see him.

**"Yes Naruto and I are using one of my powers to come in here in my spiritual form. I saw Kami wanted to take you away and I cannot allow that."** Ryuu stated and making Kami glare at him.

**"So it's was you transferred Naruto here in this world."** Kami said and has a angry look on her face.

**"No it was not me who transferred Naruto here it was Light Hiruko who was a best friend of the dark wizard Zeref and the holder of White magic."** Ryuu explained and everyone in the guild was tense in hearing the name of Zeref. They knew Zeref reputation as one evilest and strongest wizard ever existed.

**"So what's the point talking about this?"** Kami said clearly that she was irritated with Ryuu words. Ryuu was about to answer when suddenly Naruto was the one who answered.

**"It's because Light Hiruko made me his successor meaning that I'm the holder of the white magic. Also I'm been chosen one in the Prophecy of the dragons."** Naruto stated making Kami eyes widen in horror and realization.

**"No Y-Y-You can't mean!"** Kami stuttered. She did not want to believe in what she was hearing.

**"Yes Naruto, my son will be the next King of the Dragons!"** Ryu stated in everyone in the guild was surprise in hearing this while some of them fainted. One of their members was destined to become the next King of the Dragons.

**"No…This can't be true! You're the child of prophecy in the elemental nation. You can't be also the next King of Dragons! You can't be both the chosen child of the two prophecies!"** Kami was in denial and Naruto shook his head.

**"I'm afraid is true Kami-sama. I'm the chosen child to become the next Dragon King and I'm accepting it."** Naruto stated making Kami eyes widen in shock and horror then she glares at Naruto.

**"I WILL MAKE YOU RETURN NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE EVEN I HAVE TO BRING YOU BACK BY FORCE!"** Kami shouted and released orb of energy towards Naruto but Ryuu block with white beam that came from the rainbow colored orb causing both godly powers to clash and made a small explosion.

The smoke clears up and Naruto saw that Kami was glaring at him.

**"You are crossing the line Kami you should know that you are not allowed in this world since we made an agreement."** Ryuu said with a serious tone and Kami just glares at him.

**"I don't care I need Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze back to the elemental nation."** Kami said and Naruto glares at her.

"I'M NOT UZUMAKI OR NAMIKAZE I'M HAKUTO! NARUTO HAKUTO AND I'M MAGE OF FAIRY TAIL! AND I'LL FIGHT FOR MY RIGHTS!" Naruto stated as he released his full magical powers and direct it towards Kami who didn't even flinch from his power.

**"Like I said Naruto-kun I will bring back you the elemental nation no matter what."** Kami stated and soon every single member of the guild stands up and their magic were activated.

"LIKE HELL WE ARE GOING TO LET NARUTO-NII GO!" Gray shouted as summons an ice cannon in his hand and targeted it towards Kami.

"NARUTO-NII ISN'T JUST A MAGE OF FAIRY TAIL BUT HE'S ALSO A BROTHER TO US! I WILL BURN YOU TO CRISP IF YOU EVEN DARE LAY YOUR HANDS ON NARUTO-NII!" Natsu shouted as his hands were ignited with flames.

"LAY YOUR HANDS ON NARUTO-KUN AND YOU'RE GONNA BE IN A WORLD OF HURT!" Erza shouted as she change in her purgatory armor while Mira changes in her Satan Soul form.

"DARE TO MESS ONE OF OUR FAMILY THEN YOU MESS WITH ALL OF US!" Cana shouted as she pulls out her cards.

"GOD OR NOT YOU DARE THREATEN ONE OF OUR FAMILY YOU ARE OUR ENEMY!" Makarov shouted as he started to release a strong amount of magic. Kami looks around and saw that everyone was ready to fight her.

Few minutes has passed and Kami let out a sigh and every single member of the guild were prepared if ever Kami would do something.

**"You really wanted to stay here Naruto-kun?"** Kami said and Naruto was confused at her question but answered her nevertheless.

"Yes, in here I have a family. Something that I never had in the elemental nation. If I would choose which world I wanted to stay I definitely choose Earthland instead of the Elemental Nation." Naruto stated and Kami was sadden in hearing this while rest of the guild smiled at his words.

**"Even if you're precious people back in own world would die?"** Kami asked and Naruto eyes narrowed at her.

"What do mean Kami?" Naruto asked and Kami looks at him.

**"There will be a war Naruto-kun a war where all the human will surely be enslaved."** Kami explained and everyone in the guild were surprise at hearing this while Ryuu kept silent and observes in what's going to happen.

**"The fate sisters told me that a war will happen in the Elemental nation and only the two Child prophecy can save the ninja world. You are one of the Child prophecy."** Kami explained.

"And who is the other one?" Naruto asked.

**"Uchiha Itachi"** Naruto eyes widen in hearing Itachi name.** "He is the other child prophecy. He is the reincarnation Indra who is the older son of the Six Sage path or Hagoromo Otsutsuki. While you Naruto is the Reincarnation of the younger brother of Indra who is Asura."** Kami stated and Naruto eyes widen in hearing this. He knew the story about Six Sage path and his two children.

"Wait a minute when will the war happen in the elemental nation?" Naruto asked and Kami had serious look on her face.

**"The fate sister said within 3 years in the time of the elemental nation. In this world Time is much slower than the elemental nation. One month in the elemental nation is equal to four months in here."** Kami explained and Naruto was surprise in hearing this.

"Wait Kami-sama you said that war will happen within 3 years in the Shinobi world then why do you need Naruto to return there now?" Makarov asked and everyone in the guild agreed with him.

**"It's because an invasion in Konoha will happen and I need Naruto-kun to make sure that Konoha wins the invasion. Because the man name Orochimaru targets Minato Namikaze and wants to kill him along with Orochimaru old teacher Hiruzen Sarutobi."** Kami explained and Naruto eyes widen in hearing this.

"So all you want me to do is stop Orochimaru invasion?" Naruto asked and Kami nodded at him.

**"Yes, Naruto-kun but I wish that you would stay in the el-"**

"Is that all I needed to do?" Naruto asked again as he cuts Kami off. Kami let out a sigh since there's nothing she could do. If she messes with Naruto then Ryuu his foster father will surely come in her realm and kill her. She knew that Ryuu was stronger than her even if she was with the other gods Ryuu will still come out from top.

**"Yes and I will call you again when the war will happen. Consider this as a small request from me."** Kami said and Naruto was quiet and was thinking this carefully while rest of the guild along with Ryuu were waiting for Naruto answered.

Naruto looks at Kami and said "I'll do it I'll come back in the elemental nation and stop the invasion." Everyone look at him with surprised look on their faces.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing?" Cana asked.

"Don't worry Cana-chan I'll only stop the invasion and nothing more and nothing less. I will return back after the invasion." Naruto said and Cana frowned at this but respected his decision.

"Then I will come with you Naruto-kun!" Erza said.

"Me too!" Gray said.

"I'm going too Naruto-nii!" Natsu said and Naruto shook his head.

"None of you are coming with me. Only Tohka is coming." Naruto stated making everyone in the guild surprised at hearing this.

"BUT WHY!" Erza demanded and Naruto turns to her with serious look on his face.

"Can you take another life Erza-chan?" Naruto asked and Erza eyes widen in hearing this. "In the shinobi world it's neither you kill or get kill. In short if you don't take another human life they will kill you or your allies and comrades." Naruto stated and making Erza stay silent. She wasn't the type of person who wanted to kill and hearing Naruto reason she started to hesitate her decision so did Gray and Natsu.

Naruto let out sigh and looks at Makarov "I'm sorry that I have to take another human life Master but I need to. Since that's the way of the shinobi." Naruto stated and Makarov just nodded in understanding.

"I understand Naruto but if you can avoid less blood shed please do so." Makarov said and Naruto just nodded at him then Naruto approaches Kami and stood beside her and Tohka was on Naruto shoulder.

**"Naruto"** Ryuu called as he approaches him. **"Make sure that you remember who you are and come back so you can become the next Dragon King."** Ryuu stated and Naruto nodded at him before the rainbow orb disappeared in everyone sight.

"Are you ready Tohka?" Naruto asked and Tohka nodded at him with a determined look on her face. Naruto turns to Kami who grateful look on her face.

**"Thank you for listening to my request Naruto-kun and I promise that you will return in Earthland."** Kami said and Naruto just nodded at him then soon a powerful light came from Kami causing everyone to close their eyes.

When the light was gone Naruto and Tohka opened their eyes found themselves in the forest.

"Looks like we're in the elemental nation." Naruto said.

"Hey nii-san look!" Tohka shouted. Naruto looks where she was pointing at and saw a scroll on the ground. Naruto picks up the scroll and begins to read it.

_DEAR NARUTO-KUN _

_YOU ARE BACK TO THE ELEMENTAL NATION AND THE VILLAGE OF KONOHA IS ONLY A FEW KILOMETERS AWAY. YOU ARE GOING TO ENTER THE CHUNIN EXAM AND IN THE SCROLL ARE THE DOCUMENTS THAT YOU NEEDED TO ENTER THE EXAM. AND ALSO I'M GOING TO TELL SOMETHING ON ABOUT THE SENJU AND UCHIHA CLAN. _

_YOU KNOW THAT INDRA HATED ASURA BECAUSE ASURA WAS CHOSEN TO BECOME THE SUCCESSOR OF HAGOROMO LEGACY BUT THE TRUTH… HE IS NOT. INDRA NEVER HATED HIS BROTHER BUT THE MATTER OF FACT INDRA WAS VERY HAPPY FOR HIS LITTLE BROTHER BUT KAGUYA THEIR GRANDMOTHER WAS ABLE TO CONTROL INDRA AND CAUSING THE TWO BROTHERS TO FIGHT BUT IN THE END INDRA WAS ABLE TO GAIN CONTROL OF HIS BODY LETTING ASURA KILL HIM BUT KAGUYA CAST CURSE ON INDRA DESCENDANTS WHICH IS CALLED 'CURSE OF THE HATRED'. _

_MAKE SURE THAT YOU TELL ITACHI ABOUT THIS SINCE HE IS THE INCARNATION OF INDRA AND SUMMON THE SOULS OF INDRA AND ASURA WHEN YOU AND ITACHI ARE ALONE. _

_THERE'S A SPECIAL GEM THAT IS INSIDE THE SCROLL ALSO USE IT WHEN YOU ARE READY GO BACK TO EARTHLAND AND THE MONEY THAT YOU NEEDED. GOOD LUCK!_

_-KAMI _

_PS: SHINIGAMI TOLD ME THAT HE WANTED OROCHIMARU SOUL SO KILL HIM IN THE INVASION OR SUMMON SHINIGAMI FOR HIM TO TAKE THE SNAKE SANNIN SOUL_

Naruto was surprise in this information and let out a sigh. He saw a seal part of the scroll and used his blood to unseal the documents that were inside.

Naruto began reading the documents and Naruto couldn't help but gain a tick mark on what Kami put on his documents.

_NAME: NARUTO HAKUTO_

_AGE: 14_

_VILLAGE: FAIRY TAIL_

_PARTNER: TOHKA HAKUTO_

_MISSION COMPLETED: 10-D ranks, 10-C ranks, 10- B ranks 20- A ranks, 65 S-ranks, 49 SS-rank_

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh and sealed the documents in his right hand. He knew that Kami wanted him as a target since Kami put on the documents are his high-class mission that he taken when he was in Earthland. Naruto opened the other seal part of scroll with his blood and the money and gem suddenly appeared in front of him. Naruto examines the gem and nodded before sealing it with the money in his left arm. Naruto snapped his fingers and a magic circle appeared beneath him and his body began to glow. When the glow was gone Naruto was now a 14-year-old again and used requip magic to change back to his old clothes (AN: THE ONE IN CHAPTER 2 EXCEPT WITHOUT THE MASK AND BANDANA). He looks at Tohka who has bored look on her face.

"Ready to go Tohka-chan?" Naruto asked making Tohka snapped from her thoughts and nodded at him and went to his pocket. Soon Naruto started to fly out from the forest and saw headed to Konoha to take the Chunin Exams.

==Time Skip==

Naruto saw Konoha a few meters away and started float down and lands on the road. He pulls out a mask that looks like a dragon and puts it on. He started to walk and few minutes later he arrives at the village gates. Naruto looks up and glares at the symbol of the village.

_'__I never thought that I would step into this village again.'_ Naruto thought before he let out a sigh, He approaches the guard and gave the documents. The guard scans the documents and nodded before stamping them. The guard welcome Naruto and Naruto just rolled his eyes and nodded before entering the village.

Naruto decided to look into for an apartment to rest for the chunin exams that was scheduled tomorrow. But as he looks for an apartment he heard noises and decided to look into it. He hides in the tree to have a better view and saw group of 6 people and they seem to be arguing.

"Put Konohamaru down!" A female said and Naruto eyes widen because he recognized that voice. He narrowed his eyes as he looks closely to where that voice was coming from. He was surprise on who he saw it was his 'sister' Hitomi.

Hitomi grown into a wonderful woman, her hair was longer that reaches until her waist. Her body developed so much that would put many woman in shame, a perfect hourglass figure, large c-cup breast and nice firm ass. She was wearing a red shirt, black shorts, short white apron and standard shinobi sandals

"This brat should apologize to me!" The guy wearing a black suit and has war paint on his face said.

"Kankuro put the kid down." The girl with a giant fan her back said.

"Calm down Temari I'm just going to teach this kid a lesson." Kankuro said as he took a kunai and was place near the kid neck making Hitomi and the two kids besides her look in fear in what Kankuro was going to do. But in a white flash Naruto suddenly appeared behind Kankuro and place a sword near Kankuro side.

"Put the kid down or else I'll kill you." Naruto said with a cold tone that send shiver to everyone spine. Kankuro let's go of Konohamaru and the kid runs towards Hitomi and hid behind her.

"W-W-Who the hell are you!" Kankuro demanded then he felt that the sword was press against his side that made him swallowed the lump on his throat.

"Kankuro stop now you're a disgrace to our village." A monotone voice said. Everyone turned to the tree and saw a boy that has fair skin and short, spiky, auburn hair. He wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around his gourd in his back. This is Gaara.

Naruto moves away from Kankuro and looks at Gaara.

"Gaara,I-" Kankuro reasoned but was cut off when Gaara glares at him.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Kankuro flinches and decided to stay quiet. He looks at Naruto and asked.

"Tell me who are you?" Gaara asked and Naruto didn't flinch from tone of Gaara voice.

"Tell me your name first and I'll tell mine" Naruto said and Gaara just answered him.

"Sabaku no Gaara"

"Naruto Hakuto" Naruto said and Hitomi eyes widen in hearing the Naruto part.

"Intersting….Show me your face." Gaara commanded and Naruto just raised a brow at him and decided to comply since he was going to reveal himself anyway. He removes his mask and reveals his face making Hitomi eyes widen in shock and soon tears started to fall on her cheeks.

"Onii-chan" Hitomi whispered. She could believe it, her brother finally returned to Konoha.

Over the years Hitomi and her family carried a great guilt in what they have done to their son. Minato ordered every single ANBU to search for Naruto but to only return empty-handed. Kushina was so depressed that she spend most of her times crying in Naruto room and muttering that she was a failure as a mother while Minato buried himself with his work. Hitomi was really depressed that she was one of the people who drove Naruto away. She mostly spend her time lock in her own room and cried for the loss of the their son/brother but Kushina and Minato snapped her out in her depression and she vowed to train herself to be strong enough and search for her brother and apologize to him and try to bring him back home.

Gaara just nodded at him turns around. "Temari, Kankuro we are leaving." He commanded and as he leaps away followed by the two. Naruto let out sigh and suddenly felt two arms wrapped around him. He turns his head and saw that Hitomi was hugging him tightly and was crying on his back.

"Onii-chan…Onii-chan…you're back" Hitomi said as she continues to cry that when suddenly a poof smoke happened and Hitomi was now hugging a log making her eyes widen in shock.

"I'm not your brother anymore Hitomi." Naruto said. Hitomi and the kids turned around and saw that Naruto few feet away from her.

"Onii-chan! Wait!" Hitomi shouted.

"Goodbye Hitomi and see you at the exams" Naruto said before he suddenly disappeared in white flash again. Hitomi falls to her knees and started to cry.

"Onii-chan…" Hitomi whispered.

==With Naruto==

Naruto was on top of the hokage momentum and let out a sigh. That's when Tohka fly in front of him.

"Nii-san, was that you're sister?" Tohka asked with a worried tone.

"Former sister, she was my former sister Tohka-chan nothing more." Naruto stated.

"Nii-san, was it wise for you to show your face?" Tohka asked and Naruto just let out a sigh again.

"It doesn't matter they were bound to find out anyway." Naruto said and Tohka just nodded at his answer and flew towards his shoulder before Naruto disappeared in a white flash.

==Next Day==

Naruto was now inside the academy with Tohka in his shoulder and he was not wearing his mask which revealed his face and everyone could see the resemblances of Minato and him.

"Nii-san, the people are whispering about you." Tohka whispered to Naruto and Naruto just gave her a small smile.

"Don't mind them Tohka-chan and remember don't leave my side you don't know what might happen." Naruto said and Tohka nodded at him. Naruto was now at the second floor to where the exam room is located. He started wandering around until he saw few genins gather in front of the door and one of them was Hitomi and two of her teammates and both of them were girls.

One has long black silky hair and black eyes. This girl was wearing a blue sleeveless jacket that has Uchiha Symbol on the back, a black strap slightly above her stomach and black pants and standard shinobi sandals. This girl was Satsuki Uchiha who was the sister of Itachi Uchiha.

The other was a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and standard ninja sandals this girl is Sakura Haruno.

Naruto eyes narrowed as he saw the genjutsu that cast and he knew that this were few of the genins who were able to see it.

"Please let us through!" The guy that has bowl haircut, thick eyebrows and was wearing a green spandex uniform said. This guy name is Rock Lee.

One of the chunins disguised as a genin snorted at him. "Listen we're doing you all a favor. Anyone who takes this exam most of them die so turn around and run back home."

That's when Naruto step out from the crowd and was standing in front of the two disguise genins. Naruto step forward and was about to past the two when suddenly one of them grabbed his shoulder.

"Didn't you hear you could die-"One disguise genin was cut off when suddenly Naruto grabbed his face and slam his head to the wall with full force causing several cracks appeared when the impact was made. Everyone shock what they witnessed and a bit of fear on how ruthlessly he slams his victim.

Naruto looks at the other one with cold eyes and said. "Cut off the genjutsu before I barbeque your friend over here." Naruto said with an icy tone that send shiver to everyone spine. Naruto decided to act ruthless ,sadistic and cold as possible to make the people fear him. He didn't earn one of the titles as 'Demon King of Fairy Tail' for nothing.

A poof smoke happened and it reveals to be a chunin which shock everybody. The chunin raised his hand and said. "Hey, hey calm down we were just messing with you. Can't we have some fine once in a while?"

"Fun huh? Then I'll have my own fun as well." Naruto said with sickly sweet smile on his face that made the chunin pale. Naruto hand suddenly was ignited with flames causing the other chunin to panic as he was starting get burn.

"IZUMO!" one of the other chunin shouted then Naruto throws Izumo towards the other chunin who managed to catch him. The chunin looks up and saw that Naruto was glaring at him with emotionless eyes.

"Next time you do something this stupid again I'll be sure to burn your friend alive." Naruto stated making the chunin swallowed the lump of his throat and nodded at him.

Naruto started to walk away leaving a few genins in shock and fear in what they just witness.

"Man, that guy is dangerous." Satsuki said and Sakura nodded in agreement while Hitomi was completely shock on how cruel her brother had become.

'_Onii-chan, what happened to you?'_ Hitomi thought before Satsuki snapped her out from her thoughts.

"Come on Hitomi, we better get going!" Satsuki said and Hitomi nodded at her and walk with her teammates and headed to their destination.

==in the halls==

Naruto was making his way to the classroom and Tohka decided to talk to him.

"Nii-san don't you think that was too cruel what you did?" Tohka asked and Naruto sighs and as he stop in his tracks and looks at Tohka.

"I know that I did was cruel but I needed to show everyone that I needed to be fear Tohka-chan. So they will think twice before messing with me." Naruto explained. He one of the people who never wanted to hurt other people without a reason but he is in the ninja world. He needed to show that he is a fearsome shinobi and besides this will show his former family and village that he doesn't need to them to be stronger.

Naruto arrives at the classroom and saw bunch of genins gathered in one area. He took a seat and was waiting for the exam to start. A few minutes have passed and he saw Hitomi entered the room with her teammates then another team entered the room. Naruto decided to use his extreme sense of hearing to listen to the conversation.

"FOREHEAD!" The girl with platinum blond hair with blue eyes shouted

"INO-PIG!" Sakura shouted and Ino glares at her and soon the two girls started to argue each other.

"Man, these two are so troublesome." A boy with black hair that was in a style of a pineapple said. That guy name Shikamaru Nara.

"*Munch*I agree *Munch*" A fat boy said that has brown spiky hair. This kid is known as Chouji Akimichi who was eating a bag of chips.

"ALRIGHT THE KONOHA ROOKIES ARE HERE!" A boy said as he enters the room with his two teammates, this boy has messy brown hair and has red fangs marking on each side of his cheek. This boy is known as Kiba Inuzuka.

On his left was a girl. She has short dark blue hair, fair skin and pale eyes. She wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. This girl is Hinata Hyuga and was the heiress of the Hyuga clan.

On the right was a boy. He has dark, bushy, brown hair and he is wearing dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. This is Shino Aburame.

Naruto knew all them since yesterday he sneak into the Hokage office tower and looks into the documents about every single genins that was entering the exam and easily memories them easily before he disappearing in white flash.

Naruto continues to listen to their conversation and all he heard was nonsense and they were too noisy for his taste. He stands up and approaches them and Tohka decided to hide in his pockets since she didn't want any part of it.

"Oi keep down!" Naruto shouted and the rookies look at him and Hitomi eyes widen in shock.

'_Onii-chan' _She thought then Kiba steps up and in front of him.

"And who are you mister hot shot!" Kiba sneered and Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"I don't need to answer you, dog breath." Naruto said and Kiba glares at him.

"Why you-" Kiba was about to leap towards him when he was stopped when Hitomi and Kiba two other teammates grabbed him.

"Onii-chan, stop insulting Kiba!" Hitomi shouted and every one of the rookies look at her with wide eyes.

"BROTHER!" The rookies said in shock causing everyone in the room to look at them. Naruto looks at Hitomi with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not your brother anymore Hitomi. Not anymore" Naruto said coldly and the rookies at him with wide eyes while Hitomi tears were threatening to fall down.

"Onii-chan…" Hitomi whispered then somebody interrupts them.

"Um, excuse me but you're all causing a scene here couldn't you lay down a little." A voice said. The rookies and Naruto turns around and saw a man with a white ponytail, glasses and wearing a purple suit with white shirt underneath, purple pants, and black gloves.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Oops I almost forgot I'm Kabuto Yakushi it's nice to meet you all." Kabuto said as he adjust his glasses. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looks at Kabuto.

'_This guy smell like a snake…could he be one of Orochimaru spies?'_ Naruto thought then Kabuto told them that he taken the exam several times and he has cards that shows information about everybody in the exam. Naruto wasn't interested since he already knew almost everyone who is participating in the chunin exam since he (Naruto) sneak into the Hokage office.

"Tell me about my brother." Hitomi said and this caught Naruto attention and looks at Kabuto.

"Let's see…It said here that's his name is Naruto Hakuto and came from village called Fairy Tail." Kabuto said.

"Ha! That's a stupid name for a village!" Kiba sneered that when suddenly the temperature dropped to zero and everyone started to shiver and soon they saw the classroom was getting covered with ice.

"W-W-What the hell?" Satsuki said in shock as everyone witness that the ice was starting to cover the entire classroom.

"Dog breath" Naruto said and everyone looks at him and saw that he was looking at Kiba with emotionless eyes that made few of the genins who witness his act earlier made them pale.

"You better take those words back because if you don't I'll kill you're stupid pup." Naruto said with a tone that made everyone spine shiver.

"pffft. Like you could do it!" Kiba insulted him that's when suddenly in a white flash Naruto disappeared and reappeared again in front of Kiba while holding his dog making Kiba eyes widen in shock.

"AKAMARU! PUT HIM DOWN BASTARD!" Kiba shouted and Naruto had tight grip on Akamaru neck making the pup suffocate.

"I wonder If you're pup can survive being frozen?" Naruto asked and soon ice started crawl onto Akamaru body making the rookies eyes widen in horror.

"STOP YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!" Ino shouted and Naruto had sadistic smile on his face.

"Really then let me kill him faster!" Naruto said and soon the ice started crawl faster making Kiba eyes started to shed tears and bowed his head to the ground.

"I'M SORRY PUT MY PARTNER DOWN PLEASE! DON'T KILL HIM!" Kiba begged and Naruto just raised a brow at him that's when Tohka came out from Naruto pocket and flew in front of him.

"NII-SAN PUT THE DOG DOWN THIS NOT LIKE YOU PLEASE STOP!" Tohka shouted. This wasn't her nii-san he wasn't this kind of person. Everyone in the room eyes widen in seeing Tohka while Hitomi was surprised when the small girl called Naruto 'Nii-san'

Naruto eyes widen in a little before they soften and soon the ice on Akamaru body disappeared and so were in the classroom. Naruto let out a sigh and throws Akamaru towards to Kiba who managed to catch his partner. Naruto could hear whimpering sound from the dog but could care less what happen to it.

"You're lucky that my little sister stop me or else I would have killed you're pup. Next time you open your mouth think twice on who are you insulting to." Naruto stated before walking away and returning to his seat. Everyone in the room just look at him with fear on how ruthless he was.

Tohka let out a sigh and turns his attention to the rookies. "I'm sorry for my Nii-san action he just didn't like people saying bad things to his home." Tohka said and flew towards Akamaru who was still whimpering. Her hands glow purple and everyone was able to witness it. Soon when Tohka was done. Akamaru slowly started stands up on his legs and approaches Tohka and gave her a lick which made the small girl giggle and petted the dog. The rookies were amazed on how fast Tohka healed Akamaru while Kiba was thanking the little girl.

"Hey who are you?" Hitomi asked Tohka and Tohka was about to answer when suddenly Kabuto cuts in.

"Interesting, if I'm not mistaking you're Tohka Hakuto, you're Naruto partner." Kabuto said Tohka nodded at him.

"That's right I'm nii-san partner!" Tohka said happily and Shikamaru turns to Kabuto.

"Can give us rest of the Info about Naruto?" Shikamaru asked and Kabuto nodded at him.

"Of course, let's see….HOLY SHIT!" Kabuto shouted and everyone looks at him with a surprised look when he suddenly shouted.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"He has 10-D ranks, 10-C ranks-" Kabuto was cut off by Satsuki.

"Big deal we done several D and C rank mission before and one of them turned into an A rank mission." Satsuki said with smirk on her face as she looks at Naruto who just ignored her.

"I wasn't done" Kabuto said causing Satsuki to look back at him.

"10-B ranks….20- A ranks…..YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! 65 S-RANKS AND 49 SS-RANK!" Kabuto shouted and everyone was jaw dropped in shock in hearing this and Naruto has smirk on his face.

"WHAT THAT'S A COMPLETE LIE!" Kiba shouted in denial. He wasn't going to believe that some nobody had better records than him. That's when suddenly a poof of smoke happened and reveals to be man. The man a simple black outfit with chain-mail armour underneath, over which he wore a beige utility flak jacket of sorts with several pouches strapped to it and calf-length sandals. He wore a bandana forehead protector. This man is Ibiki Morino.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH RANTING AND LET'S BEGIN THE EXAM"

==In the Hokage office==

"It's really him…Our son has returned!" Kushina said as she had tears in her eyes. She and Minato were watching the whole thing through the crystal orb. Hitomi told them that she would her brother causing both former parents to call the ANBU and search for the entire village to look for their 'son' to where he was staying only to be disappointed that the ANBU couldn't find him. Years has passed as they realized their mistake towards their son they are now ready to do anything for their son's forgiveness.

"He really grown Kushina-chan" Minato said as tears were flowing down to his cheeks. Both parents wipe their tears away and look at crystal again as they watch Naruto and Hitomi take the exam.

"Who is that Tou-chan, Kaa-chan?" A 3 year old girl asked. This girl had red hair and blue eyes like Minato. This girl is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze the third child of Minato and Kushina.

"He's you're Nii-san, Naruko-chan" Kushina stated making Naruko eyes widen in surprise and looks at the orb again.

"Nii-chan" Naruko whispered

==At the exam==

"Alright all pencil down!" Ibiki shouted as the written exam was over "Now before I give the tenth question. I need to know ask if any of you wishes to continue this exam. If you don't want to continue raise your hand but once you raised your hand and want to leave your teammates will leave also and…you and teammates will remain genins forever!" Ibiki stated shocking everyone in the room while Naruto just narrowed his eyes at Ibiki. Soon several genins were protesting.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Kiba shouted as many continue protesting. Ibiki had enough and let out a strong killing intent to silence them while Naruto just raised a brow at him.

"WELL TOO BAD I'M THE PROCTOR OF THE EXAM AND YOU ARE ALL UNDER MY RULES!" Ibiki shouted then glares at them. "NOW ANY OF YOU WANTS TO LEAVE THE EXAM TAKE YOUR CHANCE NOW!" Ibiki shouted with full authorize tone. Naruto was little impressed at his display but decided to keep it to himself. Soon one by one teams were raising their hands and were leaving the room. Ibiki looks around and he saw that Naruto had bored look on his face which made him look at him with interest and decided to play with him a little.

"Hakuto!" Ibiki called and Naruto looks at him. "What do you want scar face?"

"Are you sure do want to continue to exam there's an extreme chance that you might will die" Ibiki taunted and Naruto eyes narrowed at him.

"What do mean by that Scarface?" Naruto asked calmly and Ibiki smirked at him.

"What I mean that you're alone, you have no teammates and I'm sure many will want you as an easy target so I suggest that you drop being a ninja." Ibiki taunted him again and Naruto eyes were overshadowed by his hair soon Naruto started to release a small amount of his magical powers causing everything in the room to shake. Many of them were having a hard time to breathe and Ibiki himself was a little suffocated by Naruto magical powers while Gaara eyes widen in awe as he looks at Naruto. Naruto stands up from his seats and glares at Ibiki.

"I dare you say that again scar face and If you say it I promise you that I'll make sure you be the one who will drop in being a ninja" Naruto said with a dark tone as a white aura was forming around him and took a shape of dragon. Everyone eyes widen in fear when they saw the dragon even Ibiki turned pale when he saw the dragon.

"COME ON SCAR FACE I DARE YOU TO SAY IT!" Naruto shouted and soon cracks were started to appear in the wooden floor and walls which was the cause of Naruto magical powers alone.

"NII-SAN THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tohka voice was heard in Naruto pocket and Naruto eyes widen a little before he stops his magical powers for everyone to breathe again while Gaara had craze look on his eyes.

Naruto let out a sigh and sit down again and crossed his arms. "Just get it over it and give us that damn question before I lose my temper again." Naruto said with a dark tone. He glares at Ibiki who eventually snapped out from his shock and met Naruto glares. He decided that he didn't want to experience the blond anger again.

He cough and straighten his posture. "Alright everyone who stayed in this room…..HAS PASSED!" Ibiki shouted. Soon the room was quiet.

"EEEHHHHHHH!" The whole room shouted except for Gaara who just looking at Naruto with insane look on his eyes while Naruto and Tohka covered their ears.

"WHAT DO MEAN WE PASS!?" Kiba shouted in shock. Then soon Ibiki started to explain that test was about gathering information without getting caught and the last question was if they want to continue the exam or not. Many were confused on the last part and Naruto decided to explain this.

"Think of this as if you are asking to accept a mission or not. Think of it as a leap of faith. One of the qualifications of becoming a chunin is that a chunin has the ability to face any challenges that in front of his goal." Naruto said and soon it started to make sense to everyone while Hitomi was impress on how knowledgeable her 'brother' was.

"He's correct now the first part of the exam is over. I wish you all good luck for the second part of the exam." Ibiki said and everyone nodded at him while Naruto just smirked at Ibiki and he saw this and smirked back.

* * *

**AN: I KNOW MANY ARE THINKING THAT NARUTO IS OUT OF HIS CHARACTER BUT REMEMBER THE MOMENT HE RETURNED TO THE ELEMENTAL NATION HE DECIDED HE WILL BE COLD AND RUTHLESS AS POSSIBLE BECAUSE HE WANTED THE PEOPLE IN THE SHINOBI WORLD FEAR HIM.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FLAMING WILL BE IGNORED**


End file.
